Torn Pieces
by Dark MistressG
Summary: Broken up pasts starts to interfer with Kai's life, but now a new team is starting to arrive and Kai has to put up with their leader, can the Blade Breakers maintain their cool around the Blade Angels? Chappie eightteen is up! KaixOC ReixOC
1. Chapter 1

Desperation gripped at a small little boy as he ran through the halls of a dark hallway. He had tears streaming down his smudged face, dirt across his face as well as the salty tears. He cried when he tripped over his feet, getting up quickly after casting a glance over his shoulder, running again down the dark steel hallway. He kept running until he got to a door, the door was locked and he tried to push it open, also pulling, but it wouldn't budge. Sadly he gasped when a shadow was engulfed in the darkness, rounded upon him and smirked. The boy cried out again, shaking his head and falling down on the ground.

A hand struck out, but the boy held up his arm to protect his face, instead, the hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. The boy winced as pain jerked throughout his arm, the pain like a dagger stabbing his heart. The man who pulled him up had purple hair that was messy, green goggles over his eyes made it difficult for the boy to see if he was angry, but anger was clear in the way his mouth was set. He was a tall man, around 5'11ft, his figure not bulky, but not slim either. He glared at the boy whom was crying as the pain continued to go through his twisted arm.

"Kai, you ran away again, I told you not to do that. Voltaire will be angry boy, now off back to the lab," he said harshly. He dropped Kai whom started to cower in a corner, as the man turned away.

Kai had two toned blue hair, his mahogany eyes tearing up again as he cradled his pale arm. He looked to be around six or seven, his pale body a little toned, but not by much. He was small in height, as was everyone at his age, around three or four feet. He wore black clothes, most of it torn or dirtied, but he didn't even seem to care. His mahogany eyes searched around before turning back to the door, trying once more to open the steel door, but to no avail would it open. Not noticing another figure behind him, he was jerked away roughly by a man much bigger and had the little boy's looks in an uglier form.

"Kai, get away from the damn door!" Voltaire raged at the boy.

Kai shrank back as he heard the loud words in his ear. Kai felt a blow on his cheek, then one on his stomach. He groaned in pain as he felt the whip next, his body being marred again for his mistakes. Pain was the only thing that seemed to go through his grandfather's mind, even with each crack of the whip Voltaire laughed. By the end of the beating, Kai was groaning in pain, blood dripping down his face from a whipped cheek, his arm almost torn to shreds and his black shirt ripped open while blood streamed down his chest onto his stomach. Kai whimpered, his mind screaming for him to run, but that would only bring more pain, and he couldn't stand anymore, not given by this man.

"I don't ever want to see you try to escape again, if you do, I'll kill you boy," Voltaire threatened. Kai screamed out as he was dragged down the hall by his hair, his body being dragged against the steel floor.

Kai Hiwatari woke with a start, his body throbbing from the pain being emitted into his joints, his heart stopping briefly as he remembered the day so long ago. He touched his cheek where the whip first cut, it had healed since that day, no reminder of pain was on his body anymore, but it still felt like it. He looked around the room and saw all the Blade Breakers sleeping peacefully, if only he could be like them, sleeping peacefully.

He realized that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he got up from his pallet. He went to the bathroom, starting the shower and letting the hot water run in the tub. He stripped down his clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water. He sighed and started to bathe, not lingering to long in the shower, just enough to get clean. When he got out he changed into his clothes. He put on a black shirt with a white over shirt, his muscled arms going through the holes. He put on some blue jeans with a phoenix belt to match.

He passed by a mirror and saw he had changed so much from his dream when he was a kid. His hair grew a little bit more and hung into his dark mahogany eyes. His mahogany eyes turned crimson when he was angered in blading, but that was rare, and he only figured that out when he was about ten years old. To his much noticeable surprise, he had seemed to have a handsome face, his muscles more defined. He was taller, around 6'ft, his tall body helped his looks around his face. He touched his face to see that this wasn't a dream, it wasn't, and he actually looked good. This was the first time he ever looked in a mirror, and boy, was he surprised. Sure he looked in rivers and ponds, but most of the time it distorted his face and body.

After walking out of the bathroom, he looked at the table clock and saw that it was a little past 4 o'clock in the morning. He sighed inwardly and went to his pallet, starting to roll it up and put the pillow on top. It wasn't unusual for him, to be up at this hour that is. He cast a look at Rei Kon, his friend a sleep on the clouds of the dream land Kai wished he only knew. Stepping out of the dojo, he moved to the serene pond and gazed down in at the little koi swimming around. He snorted as he saw their playfulness, why would someone, or even a thing, want to be so playful at this time of day?

Turning away in digust, he walked to a nearby wall, leaning against it as he immersed his thoughts, his mind turning at the thought of what his dream was. Did he really experience all that? Or was it just a figment of imagination? He growled in frustration and shook his head, he knew this was just another way to get him angry, maybe Voltaire was doing this purposefully because of this. One way or another he would figure this damn thing out, even if it took half his life-time.

Wait, he screamed in his mind, why am I dwelling on this? Why am I so concerned? He growled once more, he shouldn't be worried, so why was he? He had to maintain his tough and cool exterior, but did that mean he couldn't be different on the inside as well? He gritted his teeth, telling himself no, that he can't be two different things at the same time. He knew all this stuff, so why was it bothering him so? Why did it matter? No, he thought, I can't let any of this bother me, that is what they want and I'm succumbing to it.

"Kai?" a low male voice asked. Kai looked up from the ground and saw Rei looking at him worriedly, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes?" he asked gruffly.

"What are you doing up at four in the morning? You should be sleeping," Rei said. Kai looked at his neko-jin friend whom smiled reassuringly at him.

"Then why are you up too?" he replied.

Rei was a god among females, it's not a wonder why either. He had golden honey wheat eyes that gleamed like sugar, black hair that was pulled back by a band and fell down to his ankles. He wore a red ying-yang head band to where his black bangs fell over it and into those golden eyes that so many females fawned. He was taller than most neko-jins, about 5'11ft, his figure muscled but lithe all the same. He wore white silk bottoms, going topless, showing off his muscled chest. Kai winced; he hated guys whom showed off their chest, he wasn't gay so I guess that could be part of it also.

"Well, I mean… I awoke when I felt someone staring at me… I don't know why but it just felt like it. Bad dream?" Rei asked. Kai smirked; he went off on so many subjects at once it was hard to keep up sometimes.

"Not really, Kon. It's none of your damn business," he hissed. Rei glared at his long time friend. Being sixteen, Rei now knew why Kai was always so emotional, hormones. Yep, that's right, hormones. At least, that's what he thought it was.

"I was just asking, Hiwatari," he retorted in the same icy tone. He saw Kai blink, knowing that he never used that tone of voice with his friend, it wasn't Rei, at all, not even when he was angry with his other neko-jin friends was he that mean.

"Don't get an attitude with me Rei, I'm your captain," Kai said with a glare also. Rei walked up to Kai, his eyes holding amusement, telling his leader that he was only playing around. To his great amazement, Rei turned around and walked back in the dojo. Kai wondered what all that was about, Rei being mean then come to find out only joking? Well, what was with all that anyways? Rei never teased about things like that, not even Tyson did with Kai, which was how it is, always is. Except for today that is. Turning around he walked back into the dojo, all of his anger settling slowly.

When Kai walked back in the dojo a few hours later there was a ton of commotion. Hilary was over and was yelling at Tyson to get up, Max was laughing as Tyson was getting hit across his head with his own pillow by Hilary. Not to everyone's surprise, Kai walked across the room and grabbed the pillow from Hilary. Hilary looked up in surprise at Kai.

Hilary had brown hair that was slightly messy and hung in front of dark chocolate brown eyes. Her figure was slim, almost gawky if not for her medium sized chest and her colossus feet. She was medium height, 5'5ft, her height helped with her non-feminine figure. She wore lavender top that had a small little pink flower on it with sparkles around the flower; she wore shorts along with tennis shoes, her outfit looking fine, but not on her. Tyson had dark brown hair that fell down his back to the middle of his back, his red cap normally held back his unruly hair, but since he was waking up from his nice dreamless sleep, it was missing. Normally he stood at 5'7ft, but since he was covering his head and curled up in a ball under his covers, it wasn't possible.

Max had short spiky blond hair that fell in front bouncy blue eyes. He was lithe, though not as lithe as Rei was; he was normal height also around 5'7ft, and seemed to be in shape. He had a grin slapped on his face, his face seeming like a baby's face in some sort of stance. He wore a green shirt with normal blue jeans, his hair matching his outfit. The last person in the room was Kenny, the computer whiz. Kenny was normally called by chief, giving him a higher calling than just Kenny. Kenny had brown hair that was behind his big round glasses, not even showing his eyes, which was an amazement that he could even see at all. He had a laptop in one hand while his other held a briefcase, probably full of data for the blades. He wore an orange vest over a white shirt, his brown khaki shorts showing off his normal brown loafers. He was shorter than the normal human, standing at 5'ft, his short height not adding to his geeky exterior and interior.

"Never, ever, hit my teammate again, you got that Hilary? If so, then you will not be allowed within five miles of him, meaning you'll have to move, so, you got it?" Kai barked harshly. Hilary glared at Kai whom glared back.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't know, if you can't decide that on your own, I don't think even my opinion will help at all," he replied in a growl.

Hilary glared, turning with a huff and walking out of the room so that Tyson could lift his head, reading the clock and groaning. It was only seven o'clock. At that moment, Rei walks out of the bathroom, his hair still wet but in the white band anyways. He had on a blue tight shirt with a sleeveless black jacket over it; loose black jeans adorned his legs along with some new black trainers. Rei blinked in surprise when he saw Tyson up at this early hour in the morning, his eyes straining to see who and why they woke him up.

"Okay… Can I ask what's going on?" Rei asked to the closest person, Kenny. While Kenny explained, Kai walked back outside, going to his favorite wall and leaning upon it.

Kai heard the silent little fish coming up to snatch small water bugs as the surfaced the clear cool blue water. He sighed, looking up at the sky to see birds flying and the clouds rolling through the sky. He shook his head and looked down at the grass, what was with him today? He knew he wasn't like this, at least that's what he thought he was.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" a hesitant female voice asked, making Kai look up. Kai saw a female there, her blue eyes probing his as she had her head tilted.

"Speaking," he said calmly.

"Mr. Hiwatari, my name's Ilyana Durben and I'm here to give you your team's registration forms for the up coming tournament," she said slowly. Kai looked her up and down, searching her for some kind of fraud.

What he did find was her hair was a dark brown, falling neatly and straight down her back with golden highlights of which he assumed were natural. Her eyes were icy blue, their gold ring around them showed interest of the slightest thing, not a registrar person. She was short, about 5'2ft, her body petite in certain areas and voluptuous chest area of which didn't go unnoticed. She wore a white tank-top with black tight jeans and white high heels. Her tan skin contrasted well with the tone of her white shirt and even better with the black. Her nose had a small angle to it and her lips were the right size for-

Kai cut of his thoughts any further, his brain running in over drive for any other things about her body that he liked. Soon he was massaging his temples while Ilyana looked at him curiously. She walked up to him to hand him papers and looked closer to him. He looked at her directly and her face blushed. He thought it looked cute. She looked to be around sixteen, maybe fifteen, so she definitely couldn't be with the BBA.

"You're not with the BBA Miss Durben. It's obvious that Mr. Dickenson wouldn't hire a sixteen year old for a job at the BBA, not to mention he wouldn't dare let you go into contact with a customer the way you dressed. Besides, the pin clip in your hair tells me that you are from a team; the angel pin does not go unnoticed. Not to mention that you have a beyblade case on your hip, yes Miss Durben, a black beyblade case with a launcher case also on the other side. If you are trying to scope out my team you've come at the wrong time and the wrong place, so I will ask this once and only once. Go away and don't come back unless you're planning to blade right now," he said coldly. Her blue eyes went icy, her stare hardening and her lips pulling into a tight line across her lips. She raised her perfectly trimmed brown eyebrows and smiled.

"You perceived me Kai, I'm not really surprised. True, I am under disguise and I know you're thinking I'm only here for a scoping thing, but that's not it at all. I'm here to stop your team from entering the match on Saturday and I'm going to do it by destroying your new Dranzer," She said lethally, her hands going to her right pouch that held her launcher, revealing a white complicated launcher that had an angel formation on it. She pulled out her black blade next, her blade showing a dark angel bit beast, putting Kai on an edge. So she _did_ know how to blade then, this was going to be interesting.

He smirked as he pulled out Dranzer, her eyes lightening up slightly as she also saw him take out a blue launcher, her hands going to put her blade on her launcher like he already did. She took her stance like he did, except she stood up in a normal stance, her body straight and perfect.

"I wonder what's with Kai this morning-"Tyson's voice said coming from the dojo. All the bladers were walking out of the dojo, Tyson in the lead, but everyone stopped when they saw the match about to begin.

"You ready Kai?" she asked sweetly. Kai glared, what was her intention? What was her problem that she had to blade him?

"Hn," he replied. She smirked and pulled back the launcher's string, just at the same time he did. Tyson actually shut up for a little bit so that they could blade.

His blue blade shot at her black one, both colliding and sparks flying off the two blades. It was obvious hers had a G-core and had the same magnetic pull to his as his had to hers. She smirked as her blade pulled away just at the same time his did, then stopping for a minute before ramming into his again, her blade bashing into his harshly. Kai winced as he felt his blade hit hard, his blade pushing hers back, but it seemed that they were evenly matched. She smirked, both blades still ramming each other harshly. This went on for hours, everyone's eyes glued to their fighting blades; Tyson even sat down on the wooden surface of the dojo. Finally both blades pulled back to spin for a moment while Ilyana raised her hand and smirked at him.

"Gabrielle, I call to you, come out and show your dark angel's wrath. Show him your Dark Despair!" Ilyana called out. Her blade whirred faster and began to glow, her smirk becoming more pronounced. Kai glared and called out Dranzer, his blade doing the same as Ilyana's.

"Stop the fight now," a voice commanded from the other side of the courtyard, everyone turned to look to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! I did it! I updated!

Rei: Finally, it's about time.

Kai: I know man, it really is. We've waited an entire day.

Me: Shut up. I had to do a lot of housework.

Rei: Like?

Me: Clean the bathrooms…shudders

Kai: That's not so bad.

Me: IT IS! Anyways… onto the story.

"Stop the fight now," a voice commanded from the other side of the courtyard, everyone turned to look to see who it was.

Everyone looked at the commander of the voice, seeing another girl that had the same long brown hair with icy blue eyes. She was an exact replica of Ilyana, except she wore a black tank-top with white jeans and black flip-flops. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun on the back of her head, blond strands of hair falling in front of colder and icier blue eyes. No gold ring was around them and her mouth was set tight in a line of anger.

Ilyana seemed to freeze, her eyes glued to the other female whom glared at her. Ilyana held out her hand and Gabrielle flew back into her hand. She pocketed her blade in her pouch along with her launcher. She straightened up and looked at the female whom seemed to radiate with a ton of anger.

"Ilyana, what are you doing?" the other female asked. Ilyana seemed to shrink back slightly, which amused Rei because she seemed to be so tough earlier.

"Nothing Kyra…" Ilyana muttered. Kyra raised her eyebrows, she herself carrying something on her hips, two pouches of the color blue. She put her hands on her hips, her eyes daring Ilyana to say anything to protect herself.

"You know not to fight anyone before the tournament, now go back to the hotel, _now_," Kyra growled out. Ilyana stalked out of the courtyard and off into the street, her arms crossed and her back ram-rod straight. "I will be seeing you all during the tournament. Bye." She turned and left them behind; following what seemed to be her twin.

Rei watched both of them go, the more commanding female casting them a look of digust. Looks like the two were definitely alike in more ways than one. He sat on the edge of the dojo's porch, just watching as Kai called Dranzer back into his hand. Kai walked back to the Blade Breakers, Rei raising his eyebrows up to their team leader, everyone was quiet for a moment before Tyson had to ruin the moment with an exclamation of his own.

"Kai what the heck was that all about!" Tyson screamed out. All Kai had to do was glare at the blunette whom quieted instantly. The Blade Breakers looked at one another before shrugging and walking back in the dojo. Kai caught Rei's arm and spun him around to face him, Rei stopped and turned, looking at Kai.

"What is it Kai?" Rei asked.

"What was with that stunt this morning?" He asked coldly. Rei raised his eyebrows and looked confused.

"What stunt? I didn't get up till six thirty," Rei replied. Kai sighed and looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Kai, I'm telling you, I didn't get up till six thirty, unless you want to check my cerebral to see if anything you missed was in there," Rei said sarcastically. Kai grumbled a little as Rei walked back into the dojo, leaving Kai to muse on his thoughts.

Rei walked down to the park that was a little ways down from Tyson's dojo, his eyes on the ground, with his hands in his pockets. When he crossed the street to get into the park, Rei looked up into the blue sky that showed cream colored clouds that rolled across the sky. Sitting down on the chocolate brown park bench, Rei looked around him to see squirrels hopping up and down in the trees and birds chirping their reply.

Leaning back, Rei started to think about his pink haired friend, Mariah. Mariah was a bit mean at times, but caring nonetheless, her attitude slightly a downer, but he liked it. His mind wandered to Lee, his other friend that was Mariah's close friend, a dear close friend at that. He actually wondered what their relation ship was, no one ever knew, it was truly a mystery. Much to his surprise, he found that he was missing all his friends from China, especially the big and cuddly Gary. Gary was so sweet even though he was the biggest out of all the White Tiger X team.

"Hey, you there, haven't I already seen you today?" a voice called out. Rei looked around and saw Kyra looking at him. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrows rose. Rei stood up quickly, his mind racing on why she was here.

"Yeah, I'm Rei Kon," he replied smoothly. Kyra smirked and walked up to him, her eyes locking onto his golden ones.

"Ah yes, the neko-jin, I've heard so much about you. From China right? Bit beast is Drigger the largest white tiger known to man, you're friends are Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Lee, Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, and Zeo. Your history is running away from your old tribe in China to get better, whence you met the Blade Breakers. Due to meeting them you had a fight with your old tribe, Lee trying to take Drigger, but it was Kevin who actually did it. Soon after you and Mariah fought in the bey dish, which both of you tied. Not to mention, that later on you went up against Brain, won even though you were put in the hospital with marks so terrible. Your friend, Mariah, stayed with you while you were in the hospital, even though Drigger, once again, left your bit chip.

"The next year you lost to a boy named Joseph in your own hometown after your tournament against the Demolition boys, you couldn't win due to the fact that his bit beast was invisible. Much to everyone's surprise, you lost when you went against all the Saint Shields. But I think I skipped a part. You went against Selena, though I do not remember the outcome, it was a good battle all the same. Back to when you lost against all the Saint Shields. Drigger got put inside a rock to which one of the other Blade Breakers had to rescue him from. Also, in the tournament, your team lost, which is you and Kai. Very good match if I do say so myself.

"The third year you left the Blade Breakers to go to your team White Tiger X. The only reason you returned to White Tiger X, is because you thought it might help you in the long run. Your team lost soon after while Kai's team went against Tyson's. You watched the fight come un-done. Later on you went against a team that Boris put up. You went against Crusher, though you fought hard, you lost because you had compassion for his sister which was in the hospital. Is there anything I missed?" She said sweetly. Rei gaped at her, she knew a lot of information, just off the top of her head. Unless something was feeding it to her and he really doubted it.

"How did you know all that?"

"It's easy, you just have to be observant, which by the way isn't all that hard," She stated with another one of her secretive smirks. Rei wondered what this girl was doing and what she and her twin wanted from them. Even if she didn't have a motive, it was odd that they kept running into each other, a few hours apart.

"What do you want out of us?"

"Want? I do not want anything. Contraire, I only know this much by watching. I was at all the tournaments, watching and learning. You can learn a lot by others mistakes you know Rei. Besides, why would I want anything from _you_? You're just a little tribe boy that doesn't know his way around the world. Let's just hope it stays that way or there'll be trouble," She said stiffly. Rei was suspicious instantly. Why did she give him all this? Why did she insult him? Why was he thinking so deep about things like this!

"Well, this little tribe boy is going to know a lot more stuff if you keep at it," he said lowly. She laughed, she actually laughed at him!

"Ah, that's funny, you my dear boy, know nothing, nothing. Try as you might, but you will know and never will know, anything about me. I hope that in the near future, you will be careful," She hissed.

Then with a whirl, she turned and walked off, but Rei wasn't letting her leave that quickly. He grabbed her arm, twisting her around, but as soon as he did, she reared back her other hand, smacking him on his cheek. He kept his hold on her arm and she glared up at him, her short stature not helping her out very much at this moment.

"Let go of me. Now," She snarled. Rei shook his head, so she drew back her other hand, but he grasped that one with his other hand, now holding both hands by their wrists. She looked down at her feet, her body stilling for a moment.

"That's not the only way you know all this is it? You have informants don't you? Somewhere, somehow, isn't that right!" He demanded. She looked up at him and smirked, then he felt an instable pain in his groin, he dropped her wrists and she turned to run off, leaving a very confused Rei behind.

Kai: Wow, very original. Claps

Me: I know!

Kai: That was sarcasm. Couldn't you have done better! 

Me: I didn't do well? tears

Kai: No, it was damn terrible!

Me: Shut up or I'll torture you.

Kai: I've already been tortured, by the Abbey, A.K.A Hell on Earth.

Me: Stuff it or I'll make you wear a pink dress and go around as a flower girl singing the Barbie song.

Kai: Wait! That's torture! curls into a ball

Me: That's exactly what I thought. (Rei's on the potty.)

You can review… I wouldn't request it since I am slightly psycho… 


	3. Chapter 3

Kai: She's finally updated what a surprise.

Me: I know!

Rei: It's not that big of a deal, you update once a day.

Me: So? Wanna make something of it!

Rei: Bring it on bitch!

Me: I'm calling you out! Bring it on! starts to fight with Rei before the story starts

Kai: Okay… Here's the story people…. winces when Rei gets a black eye

Kai started the team off in practice the next day, the entire team groaning when they were told the night before that they had to get up at five in the morning. Rei didn't complain that night and Kai wondered why Rei was being so quiet, even though it was none of his business. Kai knew that the morning was going to be crucial because the tournament was in a week and they've barely started to train, which called for a more berating day.

In the morning everyone was up at five o'clock, though Tyson complained very loudly that Hilary woke him up with a can that buzzed really loud. They started on time with two hundred jumping jacks, and after they did fifty arm circle rotations, then they moved onto squats, which they all did a hundred times. Afterwards they did a hundred and fifty push-ups along with two hundred sit-ups, a hundred flutter kicks, and two miles of sprinting. By seven, the whole team was tired, except Hilary because all she did was sit and order them around, eliciting an argument from Tyson, which lasted a good ten minutes before Rei broke the two apart, sending Hilary with Kenny to start break-feast and Tyson with Max to clean the wooden porch of the dojo. Kai and Rei started off with a bey-blade match. This ended in a tie after thirty minutes, causing Kenny to get mad that they were trying to wreck their already wrecked bey-blades because he hadn't even fixed them up yet.

After Tyson ate about twenty pounds of grits, eggs, sausage, pancakes, pudding, milk, orange juice, and pop tarts, (Which Max just introduced him to) they moved to the local beach to start their training on their launching. This lasted for a few hours, causing Tyson to get very frustrated and Rei having to break up Hilary and Tyson once more for their stupidity on falling down and causing Kenny to fall also, almost breaking his laptop. (Which by the way, that's what I'm on, a laptop; the school distributed them to all of us! ) Once the two were calmed down, it was about noon and Kai announced that they could all take a two hour break then to report to the dojo afterwards.

Kai stayed on the beach, walking along the beach in his white sleeveless top that was pulled tight against his muscled chest. He wore kaki shorts with brown rainbows, but his bey-blade wasn't in his pocket as usual, he started to carry it around a lot more. He wore a chain necklace that had a red and blue phoenix at the end with arrows through its heart, he also had a matching bracelet, but the bracelet sat up almost to his shoulder. He wore his earring today, its silver showing off his masculinity.

He walked to almost the end of the beach when he heard a giggling sound in the distant; he stopped for a minute and looked closely, seeing five females running along the beach, and to his distain, Kyra and Ilyana. The other three females were the ones laughing and playing around, the closest one to him had black hair and what appeared to be green eyes, though she was about average height at 5'4ft, she was normal sized and wore a green tankini. The next had red curly hair that fell lazily around her shoulders and her eyes were a sea-green, matching the ocean next to her, she was tall, about 5'7ft, wearing black framed glasses and a red one piece swim-suit. The last had platinum blond hair, her eyes were brown and she was about 5'5ft, being the smallest in all areas, though she was the happiest out of the bunch. Kai noticed Ilyana was wearing a black bikini and arguing with Kyra, whom was wearing a black bikini of the same style.

Kai stayed a little longer to see why they were at the beach, which was a big mistake because Ilyana saw him instantly, talking lowly to Kyra whom also looked in his direction. Ilyana smiled when Kyra nodded, but also looked like she gave her a warning look, but Ilyana took off in his direction. Kai noticed she didn't have her bey-blade with her, which he was thankful for since he didn't want a fight here and now.

"Well, well, well, look what the phoenix dragged in. Kai Hiwatari. What are you doing here? Isn't it obvious you're not welcome here? Or anywhere around me or my friends?" she hissed in an undertone. Kai smirked and crossed his arms, but slipped his bey-blade in his pocket before he did so, which didn't go unnoticed.

"It's a free beach Ilyana; I don't think I have to have permission to walk on this territory. Unless someone like you need to make me which I don't think is going to happen at the moment since your leader is watching you like a cat under water. Obviously, you don't get the point that I will not bend to whatever you're planning," he replied coolly. Ilyana glared at him, her icy blue eyes connecting with his now crimson ones. He smirked once she backed off a little with a tight line of her mouth, forming an angry look. It was clear she hated him, which he made clear he had the same feeling.

"I'm not here to fight with you Hiwatari; I just want you away from my team, permanently. I'm pretty sure that my sister gave warning to Rei yesterday, unless I've had a sudden dementia and forgot, which by the way, I'm pretty sure I don't," she said with a bit of iciness in her tone. Kai winced inwardly at her tone; it was even colder than what he could've managed.

"Your sister threatened Rei?" he asked with a hint of rage. No one insulted his team mates unless it was him, and that was all the time, but that was beside the point.

"Well duh, she told him to stay away from us, which by the way you better do as well or your team won't even make it to the tournament. Our master has made it clear to take you down and we mean to do that, unless you have anything to say about it," she snarled. Kai listened to the part about the master and realized that it couldn't have been Kyra, because she was only their leader, and not master since she definitely didn't seem like the type to make slaves out of people like Voltaire.

"Well we're going to the tournament and we'll make sure we stay in, so quit insulting my team and just be concerned about yours," he snapped back. She smirked and turned, going back to Kyra whom looked at her with a murderous glare.

Kai walked the other way, going back the other direction to clear his head about things.

"Ilyana, what did you tell him?" Kyra scolded. Ilyana smirked and watched Teara, her red-headed friend.

"Nothing Kyra, nothing different than what you told Rei, which is terrible, worse than me don't ya think?" she said with a smirk. Her sister was always softer than she was, much nicer about situations, but she was a merciless person when she needed to be.

"What I told Rei was different, he antagonized me and you know it, Kai did nothing to you. I would think you would have learned your lesson by now Yana, or should I remind of when you didn't?" Kyra replied. Ilyana winced, it was the only thing that hurt her, bringing back old memories that is.

"It doesn't matter, I don't like him. Izra! Watch out for the rock!" Ilyana called out to the blond, who tripped anyways. "This is great, Alexis doesn't even help her…"

Me: Yay! I'm finished!

Kai: Well I hope so, it was a lame chapter.

Me: Hush or I'll sic Blondy-10-22 on you, which by the way is the only person who reviewed.

Rei: Well who would want to review your story?

Me: Rei… that hurt… And I thought you were my friend! Cries all dramatic like, grabbing on his leg and holding on tightly.

Rei: Um… Can someone review her story please that way I don't have to put up with her! tries to shake off


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Go me; I'm doing this in school because I'm finished with my work? looks around

Rei: Well it's not a surprise, you're always finished early in school, making straight freaking A's and such.

Kai: I know she's a weirdo.

Me: Hey! I resent that…. mutters that they don't understand high standards

Kai: Don't understand high standards! Look where I came from!

Rei: Man, this could get ugly… holds a black eye from their last fight in the last chapter where the author went unscathed

Kai: Can we get on with the story?

Me: After you do the disclaimer, and if you don't I'll make you kiss Tyson in your underwear.

Kai: looks at me fearfully Okay! Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade or anything else in this story except her own characters in her mind…

------------------------------------

Rei looked at Kai as he entered the dojo; all of the team was tired because by two o'clock in the afternoon, he worked them till nine at night, causing Tyson to complain about being deprived from food. Hilary had to leave practice early due to her mother telling her to go clean the house, causing Tyson to laugh and Kai to hit him very hard across the head, making Tyson pass out. But by nine o'clock, Kai was back to his usual self and so was Rei, though the next week was the toughest time for the team because the tournament was actually starting.

**Next week**

"Dude, look at all the teams here!" Tyson cried out when they stepped into the stadium.

Rei saw all the teams mingling and talking to one another. Everyone seemed happy, even Kai seemed in a better mood than usual, probably because of the start of the tournament and all. Rei turned to talk to the team leader, to see what they were going to do until their turn was up, which the second match of the day when he heard his name was called out.

"Rei! Rei!" a female voice called out. Soon Rei was engulfed by a pink mass of hair and a yellow eyed girl. The girl was Mariah, whom had grown a little since he last saw her, growing to about 5'5ft, making her almost level with Lee. She had shorter hair, assuming she cut it off to about her neck, making her look a little cuter than she did before. She wore a white outfit with a pink jacket tied tightly around her waist. Her yellow eyes seemed brighter than before and her face seemed to glow with excitement.

"Mariah, hey how are you?" Rei said with surprise. Lee walked up with his usual spiky black haired self wearing all black as usual, also having white bands around his fists. His brown eyes glared at Mariah and it seemed that Lee was talking to her but she left in order to go and hug Rei. Lee was taller about 5'7ft, being average height compared to the now tall Rei.

"Rei, hello," Lee greeted with a small smile as Gary walked up with Kevin on his shoulders. Gary still had the big baby complex and was still the friendly giant; hence Kevin was up on his shoulders. Being almost seven feet tall, hair still pulled back in the little pony tail, and his big muscular self still being… well… Muscular. Kevin still had green hair pulled back as well, yellow eyes framing his green strands that escaped his pony tail. He was short, about 4'5ft, and still haven't grown much since then.

"Rei, you doing good?" Gary asked in his baby talk. Rei smiled and nodded, watching as Lee pulled Mariah back to his side, making Rei raise his eyebrows at Kevin.

"They've been closer than usual, always making out when they think no one's looking," Kevin explained in a short term of words, causing Mariah and Lee to blush and Gary to laugh. Rei grinned as he realized his old team never changed, not a lick since he was there last year. It was so sad to see that Mariah was taken now, he really did like her.

"Kevin, hush, just because you don't have a girlfriend yet doesn't mean you have to pick on us," Mariah said.

Rei rolled his eyes as Mariah and Kevin got into a fight, Kevin jumping down from Gary's shoulders and trying to stand up on his tip-toes to get level with the pink haired neko-jin. They fought the entire time, while Rei went back to the BB team, seeing Tyson and Hilary once again in a fight about who would win the next match, the White Tiger X or the All Starz. Rei, as usual, made them take a bet and then see who won, leaving them all huffy and complaining. Max went off with his mom to talk to the rest of the All Starz, whom were talking very excitedly with Max.

Rei looked down at himself and saw what he just put on at the spur of the moment, a red t-shirt with a blue long sleeve tight undershirt that framed his muscled chest and body. His long white pants went over his black shoes with graceless ease. He finally wore his bey-blade pouch, his launcher one was red to match his shirt and his other one was blue to match his other top.

To his not much noticed surprise, Tala, Brian, and Spencer, or Blitzkrieg, were greeting Kai in the form of telling him how much they missed him. Rei turned again and to his horror, he saw the girl that hurt him the week before, Kyra. He winced inwardly as he remembered the pain in his groin from where she kneed him for his stupidity, but today she wasn't alone. She had her sister, a red head, black head, and a blond, all of whom were listening closely to their leader. Kyra glanced his way, sending him a glare that chilled his insides, her stare a little to cold for him to bear so he looked away quickly, turning to the matching up board on the right of the stadium. He saw that each team had their leader's face of their picture up, Rei recognizing Kyra was going against the Blitzkrieg boys, and he smirked, it wasn't going to be an easy fight for her, though for them, going up against Robert's team wasn't going to be easy either.

"Rei, you're focused now aren't you?" Kai asked him from behind. Rei didn't turn to look at him but smiled at the direction of the boards.

"Of course, let's get started."

---------------------------------

Kai waited as Robert's team stepped up, seeing that Oliver was the first up, to go against Tyson. The battle was over quickly, Tyson winning the match easily and swiftly. The way to win was easy, get two stadium outs, four spin outs (the other blade stops spinning) or just total their beyblade to pieces. Tyson got the first choice, now it was Max's turn to go against Johnny, whom lost also, it seemed to Kai that they were doing pretty well, even for the BB. Kai was next, going against Robert, whom also lost, due to his stupidity.

Kai knew the next team going next was Ilyana's going against Blitzkrieg, though that was going to be an easy lost for her team. They weren't strong enough to compete against Tala, Brian, and Spencer. But when the team stepped up on the stadium dish, Ilyana was first, going against Brian. Brian smirked and seemed to taunt her, which made her smile, causing Brain to look back at Tala. DJ Jazzman stepped up and started the commentary.

"Okay, bladers, ready your blades! Three, two, one, let it rip!" he shouted out to the crowd. Both bladers launched their blades.

Ilyana just let her blade spin in the center of the normal yellow dish as Brian's spun around and around the dish. Ilyana smirked, making her bey blade spin faster, then move straight into Brian's faster than any one could see, Brian's blade wobbled tremendously, causing him to crease in a frown. Ilyana giggled, now making Gabrielle spin even faster, now only a black dot against the stadium's yellow. Soon, her blade spun around Brain's in a triangular shape, causing no one to tell which part of the triangle hers was at. Then all of a sudden, her blade shot out from a completely different section of the stadium, causing Brain's blade to smash into millions of pieces. Brian dropped to his knees as Gabrielle shot back into Ilyana's open hand. Brain looked at her fearfully, Ilyana turning to go back to her team, sitting with them and having her head down, eyes closed.

"Very good Ilyana," Izra cheered. Ilyana nodded and gave a smile the blond a smile. Next up was Izra, going up against Spencer whom would easily loose at this rate.

The match was over quickly, causing everyone to gasp when Spencer's blade was demolished like Brian's. Alexis going up against the last person, Tala, she followed the same routine as the rest, demolishing his blade and causing everyone to gasp in horror, this team, the Blade Angels, had a ton of skill and even gustier attitude. They took everyone by surprise, even Kai. Kai looked down at Ilyana, who looked up at him and smiled, her eyes showing amusement. Later on he was approached by the same person, but this time, the conversation took a different route.

"Had fun yet Kai?" she said, a little breathy. Kai noticed she wore a black dress; the straps were small, framing her small, but yet good looking body. The dress ended at her knees, going down to show her strapped up high-heels that were also black. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, showing her pretty face.

"Loads," he replied.

"I'll see you in the finals, in China!" she called out happily, running off to join her team. Rei walked up behind him, looking at the team as they walked away.

"Weird team huh Kai?" He asked. Kai nodded, before turning away and walking off the stadium's platform.

Me: Wow that took all day to write… Stupid teachers.

Rei: Well it's your fault for taking all AP classes.

Kai: Yeah, if it weren't for that then you'd be very well off.

Me: Shut up. Blondy, help me! I need characters! walks off crying because she has no characters


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Whoohoo! I'm so thankful to Blondy for helping me out so much! bows

Rei: Yeah, but that's only because you don't have the capacity of your mind to make up characters.

Me: Be quiet. Now do the disclaimer or I'll get Bobby on you.

Rei: Who's Bobby?

Me: My lovable Siberian Tiger who is a girl and will tear you to pieces if you mess with me.

Rei: glares Fine, Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade or anything else, especially not Blondy's characters which was given to her for an evil team, since she cannot think of any characters for herself since she lacks the thinking ability.

Me: Thank-you… Wait… Hey! WAIT A MINUTE! chases Rei who ran off (P.S. Kai's cowering in a corner because Leviathan Ruler threatened to make him dance in a tutu and sing "It's a Small World After All". :D )

---------------------------------

Kai stood out on the pier to the beach, plenty of people fishing and mingling and such, doing their own thing as he stood against the railing, leaning against it. Today he was in a black mood, wearing basically all black except a silver chain with the phoenix on it, his shirt tight against his chest, but his pants baggy, his pale skin being brought out by all the black. His mahogany eyes gleamed with darkness, but a spark of lightness was there also.

Kai examined everyone there, including all the poor little puppy dogs. Kai didn't notice that a female walked up to him and was walking a white small Pomeranian dog that went up to him and sniffed his leg.

"Well, it seems I can't seem to get away from you Kai Hiwatari," Ilyana said in a cold tone. Kai glared at her, her eyes also narrowing in on his. She wore white sunglasses along with a red halter top and a black knee length skirt. Her red flip-flops showed a toe ring and red painted toe-nails. Her hair was now put in small waves around her face, which he noted she wore light make-up today, just a touch here and there, not caking it on like others did.

"What do you want Ilyana? I'm not in the mood," he said, his tone really showing his dark mood. Ilyana smiled and leaned against the railing beside him, looking up at the gray bleak sky, the clouds covering any sun that could have been there.

"I'm not in the mood either Kai. Actually, I came here to apologize for my actions the day you met me. I wasn't behaving properly and I don't think either of us were acting mature. It's not in my normal nature to act rude and impolite, I do not think that you will accept this apology on hand, but I want to be on good terms by tomorrow, you know we're going up against the White Tiger X, and I want to be focused and not worried about something like that," she said slowly. Kai looked at her and was very wary.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I just told you."

"That's not your real reason and I want the real one," he demanded coldly.

"Fine, the only reason I'm doing this is because Kyra made me. She's a bit softer than I am and she wants me to apologize because it doesn't look good on us if you guys somehow go missing or whatnot for me to be all mad and angry at you. So, please make it look like we're on good terms. I really don't want my sis going into devil mode twenty four seven," she said quickly. Kai smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not putting anything up, because you want to know something? You insulted me and expect me to be all nice to you the next minute? Not going to happen," he hissed. Ilyana winced and he realized that she didn't like his words at all and did expect him to be nice and accept her fake apology, and it was obvious she was babied all her life in making her this way. One thing Kai didn't expect was a man in black, all black, even his face was shadowed, walking up to Ilyana and talking lowly to her, so lowly Kai couldn't even hear what was being said. Finally, the man left and Ilyana turned to Kai, a fearful look on her face and spoke lowly and quickly

"I must go quickly, do not go anywhere near my team, this isn't a warning or a threat, it's a warning for your safety and your teams, please leave my team alone, please," she begged before turning around once more and jogging off, her white Pomeranian running beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was sitting in a Café with his friends from White Tiger X, everyone was talking excitedly about the next match, but Rei was worried that his friends were going to get beaten, badly. None of the Blitzkrieg boys lasted five minutes, there was going to be no way White Tiger X was going to beat them, no way in hell were they going to make it.

Rei sipped at some American made coffee, his taste buds now adjusting to the hot liquid, it was a very unusual taste, not just for him, but for all the other neko-jins. Rei looked at Mariah whom was sitting on Lee's lap (ewww!), leaning against his chest. Rei felt a pang of sadness in his chest, and he realized that he was lonely, not for friends, but for a female, he never had one, now he did. Too bad that he couldn't with the match coming up, and those Angel Bladers were the worst, they tear people's blades up just for the amusement. He couldn't stand merciless people who shredded people's hopes and dreams up for their own amusement.

"Rei, do you think we'll win against those Angel Bladers?" Kevin asked excitedly. Rei looked down at the small boy and grinned.

"Yeah, if you try hard enough, but just be careful okay?" He said with a grin. Kevin nodded and went back to drinking the strange brown liquid that Americans were so fond of.

"I doubt that they can beat me Rei," A voice said behind him. Rei gritted his teeth, not turning in his seat. He soon realized that the White Tiger X team was gone, that they were in a white room all by themselves, Kyra's voice and body the only thing there.

"Where am I?" he asked. Kyra smiled, appearing in front of him in a flash, connecting her icy blue eyes with his golden orb ones. She had on a pink shirt with black pants, both matching. Her shirt had a fish like creature on it and her pants finished out the large pattern of the fish; the fish was outlined by sequins, making it shine at him.

"Just in a figment of your mind that my bit beast and I helped to be transported in, very easy if you were close to your bit beast," she said with a glare. Rei stood still, his hands curling into tight fists and he looked at Kyra.

"What do you want out of me? You seem to terrorize me for a purpose, now tell me why," he snarled. This person was the only one that could rile him more than any one else, and he normally had a very good demeanor.

"I do not mean to terrorize you, it all started out wrong with my sister. I am very sorry for her mistakes," she said icily, a tone Rei knew that she really wasn't sorry.

"That's not your real reason for taking me to the back of my mind is it?" Rei asked.

"No, it's not. You're very perceptive. The only reason I'm doing this is because I was forced to by my master. No, I'm not the master so don't put me next to him," she had a little bit of distaste in her voice, but nonetheless she looked at him and went on. "My master told me to be the leader so I am. He also told me to keep the BB at arm's length and to hate them for what they did to master."

"Who is your master?" Rei asked, intrigued.

"I cannot say," she said sorrowfully. "But heed this warning Rei Kon, my team means you no harm, we just wish for you to stay away and _do not come near us_. This is a warning, for your safety and ours. I do not care about your team, but I do care about Izra, Ilyana, Alexis, and Teara, they are the ones I care about, not you or your team." Rei looked at her, seeing concern and care in her eyes briefly before it turned back to its icy stare that normally would haunt another person.

"That's nice to know, but why am I here?"

"I told you, you weren't listening. Now call out to Drigger to help you, I have other places to be, other people to see and you're definitely not one of them. I so hope we do not see each other until the tournament or you will not be able to participate in the tournament. Good day to you Rei Kon, leader of Drigger," she said before disappearing right before his very eyes.

The Blade Angels surrounded a man that was hooded in the dark, all the eyes of each female were on him. He laughed harshly, Ilyana looking at Kyra fearfully. Kyra answered her reply by squeezing her sister's hand tightly, concern showing in her eyes. The man dropped his hood, revealing himself and the females seemed un-surprised.

"The BB team will go down. The tournament is ours, as will the world. Come team, you are the darkest Angels, beauty, grace, strength and speed! Come with us all!" Voltaire declared. Ilyana gulped and Kyra braced herself, hoping he hadn't found out about their little escapades today. He turned to Kyra, a grin on his face as he faced the leader of the team he now mastered.

"My little Angel, you did a wonderful job in the tournament, keep on destroying blades, and keep on doing what you're doing, you are the best," he said as he brushed the tips of his fingers along her cheek, making her shiver.

"Thank-you Master, I will do my best," she said with a commanding voice. Voltaire laughed one last time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! I'm finished!

Kai: That sucked… I don't think you like to type much.

Me: Hey! I'm in fucking school! I'm going to be busy!

Rei: Your damn fault for going, just ditch, like Kai.

Kai: Yeah dude, that's funny!

Me: Blondy, I will be using your characters in the next chapter and they will be a MAIN CHARACTER! Besides, I need a description of your character to put in my story. So please give me descriptions!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm sick. coughs and I'm still updating!

Rei: If you're sick, that means you can't torture us right?

Me: NO FUCKING WAY!

Kai: Oh man. I thought we could get away with it for today.

Me: No way! Now do the disclaimer Kai, or I'll get Blondy all over your ass.

Kai: Fine. glares Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade, and even if she did, I would have quit by now. Happy?

Me: Yes, very much so Kai. Now onto your torture.

Kai: Great, now I'm gonna get tortured, what fun.

--------------------------------------------------

Rei sat on the seats up in the stadium when a new team stepped on the field. His eyes were glued to the new team going up against a Brazilian team. The first was a girl; she had black hair that caught the light, making it actually shine purple. She raised her hand in a way to wave to the people, he saw a star like birthmark on her hand, her eyes were a dark purple. Her clothes clung to her body, her shirt being a white shirt with a purple skirt and purple high heels. She was tall, even with the high-heels, reaching about 5'6 or 5'7ft, her lips curved up into a smile of sorts. The next was a boy, he was taller than the girl, about 5'11ft, his eyes were glinting a green up at the stadium full of people. His hair was a dark jet black hair color, a few strands of that dark hair falling into his eyes, making girls around Rei scream out their approval. He appeared to be around sixteen, his body built like a body builders and his arms were muscled to the point of a bear's.

Two more people entered the stadium, a girl that seemed to be around fourteen with turquoise hair and light blue eyes, full of laughter and playfulness, nothing like Ilyana's and Kyra's. She was smaller than the rest, about 5ft even, her body petite, not even seemed to be fully grown. She wore a light blue shirt with a white skirt, her shoes were white tennis shoes, her hair was pulled back by a white hair bow. Another girl was behind her, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder as if she were protective, like an older sister. The girl did seem older, about sixteen and around 5'5ft, her body more matured than that of the little girl. The older girl had blond hair that fell into a straight form along her back, her grey eyes locking on anyone that dared insult the little girl. She wore a yellow dress that seemed like a sundress, wearing a necklace around her neck and white sandals.

The last guy walked in, he had black hair with red eyes that glared at everyone. He was tall, about 6ft, his body was built, but not like the first guy. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. In entirety, he was an emo guy built on an emo world. He looked up at the stadium, locking eyes with someone on Rei's right. Rei turned and saw Kyra looking down at him with amusement, her blue eyes locking on his red ones with an unerringly cold glare.

"Okay bladers, you ready to start?" DJ shouted out. All the fans in the stadium started to cheer very loudly, Rei looked at Kai to verify that it was a dumb thing to ask. Kai smirked and shook his head.

"Alright, first one up is… Farsha! Then it's Laurence, and after it's Claire!" He cried out. The girl with the purple/black hair stepped up to the bey dish. Farsha glared at her first opponent, her opponent being a boy that seemed to be about fifteen.

"Let's go! Three, two, one, let it rip!" DJ screamed, everyone shouting along with him. Farsha let loose a purple blade, spinning rapidly beside the boy's blue blade. Soon, the purple blade spun faster than ever and started to glow; Farsha smirked and raised her hand.

"Come out now Terlan!" she screamed. Her blade flashed and above the center came a bright purple light, a purple mouse coming out of the blade. She pointed toward the boy's blade and all hers had to do was hit it once, making it shatter into thousands pieces. Everyone in the stadium gasped, looking down at Farsha expectantly. Farsha smirked, her blade spinning back into her hand as she bent down to accept it into her palm.

"Well… Um… Now it's Laurence against Daniel!" DJ said a little reluctantly. The black haired boy stepped up to go up against a small sized girl. "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Laurence let his opponent's pink blade spin for a little while before he glared, making his blade spin towards hers, knocking hers out completely. It seemed that the Brazilian team was as good as they used to be. They started again and within seconds, the girl's blade went out of the stadium. Everyone looked down at the team fearfully, DJ crying out that they won the match. It was the best two out of three, and sometimes, when the team forfeited, it was all for the better, like the Brazilian team.

-------------------------------------------------

Kyra walked up to Greg, the black haired and red eyed boy, his gaze still on hers after the match. Kyra smiled and tilted her head in a coy fashion, her eyes twinkling with delight. Greg looked at her, his arms were crossed and a smirk was on his face, reminding Kyra of Kai, the pompous idiot. (Kai: Hey! Me: Shut up and let me finish you turd. )

"Well Kyra, nice to see you," Greg said in a nonchalant tone. Kyra smiled and stepped to him, her face inches from his, both maintaining their cool and calm exterior.

"Yes, nice to see you too Greg," she said with a smile. She let a few strands of her dirty blond hair fall into her face, her blue eyes still locked on his. She wore a brown polo shirt, a white tank-top visible underneath, the buttons un-done at the top, showing her white tank-top and a little of her cleavage. She wore tight jeans that clung to her thighs, claves and waist. Her hair was loose today, falling around her shoulders to about her mid-back.

"I see that Alexis is well?" he said, talking about his sister on the Blade Angels. Kyra nodded, looking to the team leader of the Destroyers.

"Very well, she's prospered, her intelligence is amazing," Kyra said with a sweet tone. Kyra doted on her team and absolutely loved to compliment them if they did a very good job on one area.

"I see. Does seeing my team bring back memories?" he asked.

"No, but you do. I remember when we were there. You were my only solace because they separated me and my sister. They separated you and Alexis too, didn't they?" she asked also. Greg nodded and Kyra smiled, noticing her old friend hadn't changed a bit, except his taste in clothing.

"Yes, they did. This is why I turned to you and Ilyana to Alexis. Our families have been close Kyra, and I doubt you don't remember what our old relationship was like?" he said with a cold tone. Kyra remembered their relationship. They hung around every minute they could, seeking comfort from the cold place they were sent to.

"I do, quite fondly. I remember," she said in a low voice, her tone full of emotion. Greg smiled, actually smiled.

"I'm glad you do, it's been so long," he whispered. He came closer to her face and hers came closer to his, his lips touched hers briefly before he turned, walking away down the long hallway back to his team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei listened closely before he turned down the hallway, his ears catching Kyra's voice and Greg's. He heard Kyra show emotion in her voice briefly before there was talking from Greg. Rei wondered who "they" were, who the people were they talked about in pain and horror. There was silence for a few seconds and then Greg passed him, looking at him for a second before moving on with a look of digust on his face.

Rei then chose that moment to walk down the hallway, seeing Kyra leaning up against the wall, a hand on her mouth as she gasped, tears streaming down her face as she cried silently. Rei went to her, his heart breaking even though this girl was so cruel to him for the longest time. He touched her shoulder, her eyes quickly met his and then fear showed, she shrank back from him slightly, but when he came closer she didn't move, seeming too afraid to. Rei pushed her gently to the floor and crouched in-front of her, looking her in the eyes as he heard her sobbing to herself.

"Kyra?" he asked.

"What are you d-doing here?" she choked out, trying to sound cold and emotionless when it was impossible. Rei almost smiled, but managed to keep a straight face.

"I was going to find Max, but instead I found you. What's wrong?" he asked as nicely as he could. Kyra coughed slightly, choking on her own tears.

"N-nothing you would understand," she said with more emotion. Rei looked at her, seeing his room a little ways down the hall. All teams stayed in the new stadium's halls for privacy, as in they slept there and ate there. Some teams were separated and some stayed together, in the rooms that is.

"Come on, let's get up and take you somewhere where you won't be found like this," he said kindly, helping her up and taking her to room 145, Kyra accepting his help willingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kai moved to the bean bag that hung from the ceiling, he started to punch it rapidly, his mind on the match of the Destroyers. Their movements on their blades were impossible to follow. Farsha's did not just hit it and made it get shattered, she hit it a few times before then put all the power in the blade to hit it hard enough to hit it, just no one could see it because it moved to fast. Above all, all Laurence's blade had to do was hit the girl's and hers was knocked out, why? He'd seen this once before and he knew the movements, but from where? Was it from his confusing past? Or was it from some parallel dimension in his mind?

Kai kept punching the bag angrily, he couldn't figure out the Blade Angels or the Destroyers, but why? He was normally good at finding out a team's strategy, but these two teams had him baffled. And to top it all off, the girl Ilyana was really getting on his nerves. Always telling him to leave her alone when that _was_ all he did to her. That entire team was confusing and the Destroyers? He didn't know anything about them; they just showed up out of the blue and took down the Brazilian team. Maybe the Brazilian team wasn't strong, but then again no country would put in a weak team against all these teams.

With one last kick, Kai split the bag open, all the beans spilling out across the floor and Kai breathed heavily, lifting his head from where he saw his mess to see Ilyana there with Laurence and Alexis. He saw that they didn't notice him, but were talking amongst themselves and were talking about the upcoming matches, and for once, Kai saw Ilyana happy and excited. He heard some of their conversation; he sat on a bench quickly and looked another direction, pretending to be banding some more bands on his fists.

"Are you going to take down the Blade Breakers like Master said?" Laurence asked.

"Of course, Kyra will be furious if we don't, and trust me, I do NOT want to put up with her when she's in one of her moods," she said with a bit of touchiness.

"I agree with Ilyana, Kyra is not a nice person when she's mad. Besides, we're stronger, we can take them. Especially that doofus Tyson, we can beat him because we know his weaknesses," Alexis said with a cold tone. Kai winced as he realized that they probably were going to win at this rate. Tyson wasn't at his best this year.

"What about their leader? You know, Kai? Are you guys going to be able to beat him?" he asked.

"Bear, don't worry, we will be able to. After all, it's _just_ Kai," she said amusement. Kai's anger flared and he got up, walking out of the room and slamming the door to the locker room. He sat on one of the metal benches there, his head in his hands as he breathed heavily, this was not going to be an easy tournament, harder than the last few will be, put together.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! I'm finished!

Rei: About time, we've waited a while. I got a question?

Me: Yesh?

Rei: Why am I being nice to Kyra?

Me: Because that's who you are! A nice person.

Kai: Well if he's a nice person, then I'm a monkey.

Me: Okay, go fetch a banana while I say toodles to everyone… Toodles! throws the banana and it hits Kai instead

Kai: -- Why do I have to get hit?

Me: Because we love you Kai! Blondy, please give me a description of YOU so that you can be in my story, and I mean as in your character to replace you! Now I'm sick with strep so I'm going to sleep! Nighty night!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well, I'm a little better, and thanks for the info Cherri! I did eat chicken noodle soup, ramen to be exact!

Rei: Yeah, and she made me eat some first to make sure it was poisoned, which it wasn't. glares

Me: Well ya never know! sneezes and coughs

Kai: You still aren't better, why are you at school again?

Me: Because, I have to be here for a test. I have to make good grades.

Kai: Well if you're sick you shouldn't be there.

Me: Aww, Kai, you do have a heart and you do care! tears

Kai: Okay… that's torture in itself… Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade… Just stop it! watches her clinging to him

----------------------------------

Rei looked at Kyra as she slept on his bed, his eyes looking at her as she slept from her crying fit earlier. He noticed she wasn't as strong as she seemed to be and had a soft side that she just kept under wraps. Her tough exterior must have been there to protect her soft interior because she seemed so soft while she slept and she accepted his help into his room and let him put her on the bed, not soon after she fell asleep, her head on the pillow, her hand near her cheek. Rei thought she looked nice, even pleasant enough for his tastes.

He halted his thoughts right then. She was a mean, cruel and tough girl; she was a spitfire that he didn't want to deal with and was doing this only out of kindness. If it was Mariah he would do the same… right? Wouldn't he do the same for Mariah that he was doing for Kyra? Or would he just sat there and let Lee deal with it instead? Except Kyra only had her sister and that was it, maybe Greg, but Rei didn't exactly know their relationship… Were they close? As in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, but why should he care? It was their problem, not his. But dammit, he still cared.

Kyra shifted in her sleep, making her long dirty blond hair fall on her face, covering a little bit of her face that showed. Rei moved to her and brushed her hair back with his fingers, briefly brushing against her cheek, making her shiver. She murmured something that Rei couldn't catch, but she kept on sleeping nonetheless. Rei stepped back slowly, looking down at the girl that turned his good patience into a small wired fuse, but that was incredibly… cute and sexy and so… her.

Rei shook his head, this was _Kyra_ the girl's team tore people blades to parts for God's sake, and he liked it. That small thing there, it terrified him, it scared him so much, but what scared him worse was what would happen when she started to wake, just like now.

------------------------------

Kai slammed his fist into a locker, denting the metal and turned around to lean his head against it, breathing heavily as he remembered Ilyana's words, "It's _just_ Kai," cut through him like a knife and he couldn't understand why. That girl, that bitch was telling her friends that he wasn't strong at all. That angered him to no extent, telling them that he wasn't strong. Well he'd just show her, he would show her that he could be as cruel and destructive as she was, just as bad. He would show her that he wasn't just a push over, oh, he would show her.

----------------------------

Kyra stirred in the bed that she seemed to be in, looking around a light yellow room that she was encased in. She sat up and looked around and saw Rei Kon looking at her, fearfully at that. She felt like shit, like she'd been drunk for hours, but she really hadn't been. She remembered Greg kissing her, then starting to cry, but Rei came soon after… Taking her to his room… What happened in this room? Did he do anything to her? She turned her head to glare at Rei, her eyes glazing over in anger.

"You," she choked out. Her throat felt tight as she glared at the user of the White Tiger, Drigger.

"Yes?"

"What happened to me? I feel like absolute crap," she stated. He looked at her, a smile curving at his lips, making Kyra think that he did do something. "Wipe that smile off your face, it isn't funny. Did you or did you not do something to me!"

"No, I didn't do anything to you, and no, I'm not lying. You started to cry and I took you to my room, then I let you sleep on my bed, that's all," Rei replied. Kyra looked a little empathetic for her cause and for accusing him of things. She smiled slightly and swung her legs over the side of the bed, letting her feet touch the floor.

"Well, thank-you for taking care of me, it definitely wouldn't be good if I was found like that out there. I appreciate it," she said with complete sincerity. Rei smiled himself and sat on the other side of her on the bed, looking at her face as her dirty blond hair covered her face.

"You don't seem to be chewing my head off now, got enough sleep?" he said in a teasing tone. Kyra looked at him in shock, the icy blue eyes now showing amusement too after a minute and she grinned.

"Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it?" she mocked back. Rei smiled as he realized this wasn't the mean and cold Kyra, but a true lady that was under the cold exterior, like Kai.

"So, why do you keep that icy exterior?" he asked after a little bit of silence. Kyra looked at him and smiled sadly, but the smile slowly escaped her face as her face turned into a mean look and her eyes glared at him.

"That's none of your business Kon, and I would appreciate it if you left me alone, I'll be nothing but trouble, for you or anyone else," she said in her old cold tone, but then her expression turned soft once more and she looked at him. "But that doesn't mean I won't beat you in the tournament." And with that, she left.

---------------------------------------

Next Day

---------------------------------------

Kai stepped up to the bey stadium and faced his opponent, his eyes flashing crimson as he went against the team from Africa. He glared at them as they launched their blades, Kai not holding back anymore. He called out Dranzer quickly and sent him at the dark brown blade with full force, his blade shredding the other one's to pieces. The kid started to cry as pieces of his beyblade went up into the air, and he ran back to the rest of his team that was also beaten. The team trekked off the platform and Kai turned back to his team, Rei looking at him in surprise.

"Dude, was that necessary?" Tyson exclaimed. Kai glared at him and kept walking into the hallway.

"I do what is not necessary if I say so," he said before he walked away. He appeared in the hallway and saw that Ilyana stood there, glaring at him as she approached him, he growled lowly at her and she glared harder.

"Was that really necessary Kai?" she asked.

"Is anything you do necessary? I did it because I wanted to," he replied back, stopping his walk when he was a few inches behind her, his eyes closed, head down.

"Everything I do is necessary for my life and my team's, not to mention my sister's, which you'll never understand," she said icily, her head was up, her eyes closed also as she talked to him.

"Nothing is _necessary_ it's just what the person puts in a perspective for others. What's yours? Mine is simple, proving that I'm the best and better than anyone else," he said, his tone matching hers and hers going even icier if that was possible.

"Kai, I know that you want to prove yourself, but that isn't the way, if you want to prove yourself, meet me at the park at five tomorrow evening and then you may prove yourself, I will not be like my normal self, so just come and we'll see, if not, you'll never really prove yourself," she said before walking out onto the platform before her match.

Rei saw Kyra walk by as she left the stadium, he was about to approach her when he saw Greg approach her, he halted his steps. Greg talked lowly in her ear as people passed them by; talking loudly as they passed so he couldn't hear them. Kyra nodded and kissed Greg's cheek as they left the stadium together, and for some reason, Rei felt like his heart was pulled out.

He shook his head again and walked on, not knowing why he felt that way.

-------------------------------------------

Me: It sucks, I'm still sick… Cherri, next chapter, I swear, I'm just a bit… having a writer's block so… HELP ME! SEND ME A MESSAGE TO HELP!

Rei: She needs your help because she can't think of anything because of her pea sized brain.

Kai: Yeah, that's so true.

Me: glares, throwing a banana at Kai Shut up and go get banana monkey.

Kai: Why me?


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Well, I'm finally updating, I'm trying to write a Naruto fan fiction, but it's hard…

Rei: Then stick with this one, that's offending saying you're giving us up. tears

Kai: Dude, that's a _good_ thing.

Rei: whispers I know, I just want her to think that we'll miss her so that she won't torture us anymore. It's all in the psychology my friend.

Kai: whispers back Oh!

Me: anime sweat drop

Kai: Yes, we'll miss you very much.

Me: Shut up, now do the disclaimer Rei, or I'll get Bob.

Rei: Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade or anything else.

-----------------------------------------------

Kai sat on a park bench at five the next day, waiting for Ilyana to show up. He waited for what seemed like an hour before she walked up. She had a smile on her face, her eyes were actually showing something more than her usual mean and cold self, she seemed almost happy. She wore blue jean shorts with a white halter top and white tennis shoes, her hair was up in a pony tail and flipped around with every step she took. Kai smirked, she looked almost pleasant.

"Good, you're here, now let's go," she said, grasping his hand and pulling him through the park. Kai felt like a doll, being dragged around, but this was too unusual, so he pulled away slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere so we won't be bothered," she said lowly as she came up to him, making the iciness return, she hugged him and Kai seemed surprised. "Just act like we're a couple so people won't be suspicious, if you don't, my cover will be ruined," she whispered in his ear.

Kai finally realized that this was a ruse, that she was so happy was to cover her ass, why she was pulling him by the hand was to protect herself. Well, he really did want to see what she wanted with him, so if he didn't do this, she might leave and he'd never find out. But if he didn't, it might protect _him_ from her and the press, damn, this decision was hard.

Finally, she pulled away and dragged him again across the park, going through some trees to a place where Kai never went. It was a place in the trees, well, not exactly _in_ the trees, but a place that was surrounded by trees. There was a pond in the middle of the trees; flowers were around the pond, showing off a floral arrangement, definitely not done by the park keepers. There were two chairs on the side of the pond, where Kai saw that there was a basket there and he wondered what she had planned; was this another one of her ruses?

"Sit down Kai," Ilyana said, sounding a little bit tired. Kai sat down in one of the chairs, the chairs being a white color.

"What is it that you wanted here today Ilyana?" he asked as she sat down in the other chair. She looked down at the pond and spoke lowly.

"You were at a place called the abbey, right?" she asked. Kai stared at her; that was a question totally out of the blue.

"Yeah, I was. For a long time as a matter of fact," he replied. She smiled sadly.

"You want to know something? I was too. I was at the abbey since I was four years old, learning to hate people, things, and basically the world, you know the pain in that right? If you resisted their power? They separated me from my sister, I don't know why and I really don't care, but it did hurt me. I was trained in the ways of a fighter, and I resent anyone who tries to stop me. When the BBA shut down the abbey, they didn't get to the worst part, the females part. Sure, they shut down some of the abbey, but they didn't shut down my part. And the worst thing is… I'm still in the abbey to this day. I'm still being controlled by the abbey, still being used. You got out easy Kai Hiwatari, that's why I resent you, but still, I didn't come here to tell you all this," she said in a sad voice.

Kai looked at her briefly and noticed why she was always so cruel, because she had to be. If she wasn't she would be whipped, raped, broken pieces, beaten and even demoralized. That was why she was always being so distant, that was why she couldn't see him because she was with the abbey. Then, the reason she hated him was because of…

"Voltaire is out of jail?" he questioned. She looked at him and nodded, making Kai wonder how she was still in the abbey when Voltaire was in jail.

"How were you in the abbey when Voltaire was in jail?" he asked crudely, making her wince. Kai saw that she wasn't really as tough as she seemed to be.

"He had someone take over until he was out, which by the way, I think he did illegally," she replied.

"Well how are you in the tournament?" he asked.

"We're not here to talk about me Kai, we're here to discuss your issues," she said. Kai looked down at the ground, knowing that asking all the questions was mean and cruel, but that would change him… _how_?

"What issues of mine?"

"How about tearing that poor girl's blade apart? That was cruel, very un-called for," she said as she looked at him, her icy blue eyes showing compassion for the little girl's blade.

"What about you? Why do you tear blades apart like it's nothing?" he asked cruelly. She blinked and looked down in her hands with a small smile.

"To protect my sister, my team," she replied. Kai noticed that it was true, when he was on the Demolition Boys; he had to tear apart blades too.

"But what about you, you talked about me in the gym with that guy Laurence and said that I was basically nothing. I want to know about that Ilyana, why did you insult me? Maybe that's a reason why I went a little berserk?" he said. Ilyana blushed and Kai almost thought to himself that she was kind of cute, but he wouldn't let his thoughts go any further.

"That was just to shrug off the question, besides; I don't think Laurence would've minded much if I did compliment you like I should have. You're an awesome blader, very good at what you do and I'm sorry if I offended you. I truly am, but you have got to stop doing this just to prove yourself, you're already good enough, doesn't that count?" she asked. Kai smirked and shook his head.

"Not good enough Ilyana, nothing is. I'm always one step behind another person and that's all there is to it," he said as she looked around sharply. Kai noticed that something didn't feel right, that something wasn't right for her to be so jumpy.

The next instant, too many things happened for Kai to grasp quick enough. There was a small cry and Kai saw that Ilyana was pulled to a black swathed man, making his adrenaline run through his veins. Then he saw that Laurence walked through the trees with Farsha, both of the people smiling broadly. Next, something flew at him; he ducked and realized that it was a knife, aiming straight at his throat, making Kai's anger flare. He saw that Ilyana was struggling against a man that held her up by her throat, almost choking her, her hands were punching at his arms, her feet failing about as she gasped.

"Very good, now take her back and make sure she is whipped for her punishment," Farsha said as she hugged Laurence, the bigger boy hugging her back. Kai moved towards the man in black, but Laurence struck out his arm, hitting his stomach, and then moving around to hit him in the head, knocking him into the ground. All that Kai saw next was black.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kyra looked at Greg as she smiled weakly, seeing her old friend sitting along the railing of her home was… different. It had been years since she saw him and she smiled to herself, it was nice. She lived in a mansion, to accommodate all of her team, and Greg's. The balcony had a large black railing going around it, and this was the railing that Greg sat upon, Kyra sitting on a black lawn chair a little ways from him. It was she who spoke first.

"Greg, what do you think about Rei?" she asked, referring to the neko-jin that she knew followed her to her home, now just below the balcony.

"Eh, he's a little annoying," he replied, pushing a black piece of his hair away from his red eyes. Kyra smiled slightly as she stood up, going to Greg and looking down below at the scenery. Greg jumped off the railing and came up behind her, pulling her back into his stomach, a small nice hug.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, struggling for words. Greg pressed his lips up against the back of her neck, making her shiver slightly.

"Because, he's nosy, he follows you, and he cares too much for you, when you know you're mine," he replied. She looked at him a little confused, turning her body slightly as she glanced at him.

"I'm yours? Since when?" she asked. She could feel him smile as she turned back around.

"Since when we were four, when you came to me when you got separated from your sister, do you remember that?" he said as he pulled her in even closer. She smiled slightly; Greg did have a soft side when needed.

"Well, that was a long time ago Greg, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not four anymore, and I'm not yours. So please, do not treat me like one, I am no one's, not even Voltaire's, but I act like it for my sister's health," she replied. There was a loud sound coming from the kitchen and she turned, breaking from Greg's grip as she saw Alexis, looking out of breath and a little winded.

"Kyra, they've got Ilyana, they're going to give her a beating!" she cried out. Kyra pushed away from Greg, walking to Alexis.

"Why?"

"She was talking with Kai Hiwatari, about everything! Voltaire's going to kill her if they keep hitting her they way they have! Kyra! You've got to help her!" Alexis cried. Kyra turned to Greg, placing a kiss on his cheek and running back into the house, going to the basement where all of her team's beatings were given. She saw Ilyana on the ground, chained there as a black covered man hit her with a whip. She looked up and saw Voltaire up on the section of the chairs, smiling.

The whip came up once more, going to her already bloodied up sister, then there was a 'CRACK'! A grunt went throughout the room and Ilyana looked up at Kyra, seeing her sister's back take the harshest hit of them all. Blood cut through her shirt as she smiled down at Ilyana, her sister's chains broken by the force of Kyra pushing at her. Voltaire stood up and the black man stopped, letting Kyra recover slightly. Her back had a long gash running down from her shoulder to her hip, the blood seeped down her back and onto her jeans, her hair was now caught around her neck, her eyes dulling slightly.

"Kyra that is subordination! Get her out of the way and continue with both of them!" Voltaire screamed. Kyra was dragged away slowly by another cloaked black clothed man.

-----------------------------------------

Kai woke up and groaned, seeing that he was in Tyson's dojo and he wondered how he got there. Rei was near him and looked at him worriedly. Kai sat up quickly and remembered what happened; he looked at Rei and winced.

"We've got to get her, they've got her," Kai said. Rei nodded.

"I know, I know," he replied.

-------------------------------------

Me: Okay, suckie chapter, sorry for delaying!

Rei: Shut up!

Kai: Why are you telling her that? She's going to torture you!

Cherri: I know!

Me: Yay! It's Cherri! huggles

Cherri: Now Rei, let's see you tell her to shut up again.

Me: Yea Rei!

Cherri: Next chapter I will be in? Right?

Me: Yes, you will.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Okies, I'm tired, bored, and extremely mad at my sister… Who moved out by the way:) Anyhoo, I'm gonna write this chapter, Ilyana and Kyra have been beaten and yadda yadda yadda… They're through with the punishment and now we're going onto moving all the teams to Russia for the finals! Whoo!

Rei: Why are you doing this anyways?

Kai: Dude, why are you asking? Cherri might come again and then we'll have to deal with… _her_. points to me

Cherri: is behind Kai Very good point Kai.

Kai: jumps

Me: Cherri, do the disclaimer please.

Cherri: With pleasure. Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade or Lindsay Lohan, though why anyone would want to own Lindsay Lohan is beyond me.

Me: nods Very good point.

---------------------------------------------------

Kai saw Ilyana with Kyra in Russia a few weeks later; she wouldn't talk to him or even look at him. He saw that there were scars along her arms, probably from whip beatings, complete torture. She seemed different though, she wouldn't talk to anyone but her sister, and even when her teammates asked her a question, she winced and wouldn't say a word. Kyra had little change in her though, but she was definitely more protective of Ilyana, not even letting anyone from other teams near her, especially Kai. Rei seemed to notice this also, but Kai wouldn't consult with him because he knew he was going to hear words that he really did _not_ want to hear, but that was Rei, truthful, but always comforting in his words nonetheless. Kai noticed that Tala, Brain and Spencer came along with all the teams to Russia, just to give their words of congratulations.

"Hey Kai," Tala greeted, a girl at his side that did not go unnoticed. Kai saw that she had blond hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, swinging around slightly as she stood next to Spencer and Tala. She had sea-green bluish eyes that gleamed in the light of the mansion at Tala's house, her height being slightly taller than Ilyana or Kyra, about 5'4ft, her weight being around 130lbs to 120lbs. She wore pink cargo pants that hung over white tennis shoes, also wearing a white tank-top with a pink half jacket over it. (Me: Please don't kill me Cherri! I know it's not what you want but I had to put that! It just came to me! dazzling lights spotlight me)

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"This is Cherri Tremblay, she's one of Spencer's relatives," Brian said for Tala. Cherri smiled and offered her hand to Kai.

"Hi Kai, I've heard a lot about you," she said in a sweet tone, making everyone wince (Brain, Tala, and Spencer). Kai ignored her hand which after a little while, she put back down at her side, her expression a little hurt.

"Not good I'm guessing," he said. She scowled slightly and glared at him with a vengeance.

"Good enough for me to tell you hello," she hissed. Spencer placed a hand on his younger cousin's shoulder, but she shrugged him off and turned around, walking off into the back of the house. Kai saw Spencer sigh and walk off after her, muttering that she normally was a sweet, nice, and funny girl.

"She was at the abbey with us, except she knows a girl named Kyra, and they still seem to be in touch," Tala commented. Kai smirked; everything was tied to those girls.

--------------------------------------------------

Kyra winced as the pain in her back shot up through to her head, giving her an increasing headache. She sat down along another mansion's lawn chair; it seemed that Voltaire was hooked on big and better things, hence on making her team stronger and better. Much to her surprise, she kind of liked the mansion and her solitude; it was the only place she could go to dwell on her thoughts. It wasn't very surprising that Greg's team also made it to the finals, making their team also stay with the Blade Angels, which meant more time for her and Greg to bond and more time for torture for her and her sister to be beaten if they do something wrong.

A few minutes later, she heard a small crunch sound outside of her balcony, her head turned sharply and she got up quickly. Her body went into a crouch, her arms coming up and her back straining from the effort.

"Who goes there?" she called out, no fear was clear in her voice as she seemed determined to weed out whoever disturbed her quiet time. A tree was next to her balcony and she assumed the person was there, but she waited to see who it was.

"It's just me Kyra, don't hit me or do anything to hurt me," she heard Rei say. Rei came out of the trees, wearing a black tight undershirt with a red loose t-shirt over it. Black pants were over his legs and he wore dark shoes with them, his hair was still pulled back into a band, except this one was black too, making him seem almost gothic, just almost. (Me: Don't kill me! runs)

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" she asked frantically. She looked around as she breathed quickly, hoping not to be found with Rei at this point and time. She did not want another beating for her or her sister, and if that were to happen, she knew that her sister might die. Ilyana was at a weak point in her health, only clinging on by determination not to leave her sister, which meant that Alexis, Izra, and she had to step it up in her place and leave her in Teara's care.

"I need to talk to you, about your sister, your team and who ever gave you those beatings that are on your arm and do not deny that they were from beatings," Rei said slowly. Kyra looked down and saw that her yellow sleeveless shirt did not hide the ones on her arms or neck, nor did her skirt that fell down to mid-thigh. She winced as her hair brushed up against her neck from the wind, the straightness of it kept on brushing, almost re-opening one of her wounds.

"There's nothing to talk about Rei, nothing. Why do you have to bother me so?" she asked as she looked at him, her face cringing as she turned her head, she sat back down on her chair so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

"Kyra, don't shut me out. I know about those beatings and I know that Voltaire is out; I know everything, why do you stay? Why do you stay in this hell hole that people call a home? Why do you agree to be tortured?" he asked as he approached her, stalking like a cat on water. She looked down and then back up at him and he noticed that tears were in her eyes as she spoke her next words, they were cool, and quiet, all of it chilling him to the core as he heard her unspoken words when they came out.

"You wouldn't understand but I'll tell you anyways. I'm doing this for my team Rei, I love those girls as if they were my sisters, I love them like my own children, I know that may be hard to believe, but Rei, those girls have been around me for _years_. Six years of my life, those girls have been there for me, and six years of my life, I've gotten to know my sister that I hadn't seen since I was four. That's six years of not seeing her and then I finally see her. Rei, I'm not about to let that happen again, I agree to it because I'm strong enough to deal with the torture, I'm strong enough to carry my team through their hardships and I'll take the fall because I know I can do it, that's why Rei. I don't do it because they make me, I do it because I want to and I need to, to protect my team from anything that can harm them later on in life," she spoke as small tears formed in her eyes.

"I know you may think this is hard to believe, but God dammit, it's the damn truth. I'm sick of seeing people hurt, I'm sick of my sister being hurt, and you want to know something? I'm doing this to protect her life. My sister's life _is on the line_. She's barely alive as it is, Teara's doing everything she can to keep her alive besides her will to live on not to leave me alone. If Ilyana dies because of my mistakes and if she dies because of my stupidity, I will never forgive myself, I can't let her die, I won't let her die like my parents did when I was four, I won't… I won't DAMMIT!" She screamed the last word as tears poured down her cheeks and she looked at the ground, not bearing to look at Rei's face.

She knew she shouldn't have revealed so much to him, that she might be punished if she was found out, that her _sister_ would get hurt just to get to her. She fought to maintain her strong composure and she fought to maintain her life, not trying to reveal much, but she lost her battle, she lost everything. She turned her head the opposite way from him and knew it was over, now he would finally leave her alone, but much to her amazement, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. (Me: That's so-o sweet! tears)

"Kyra, I know that you've been hurt, and I understand. I may not be able to know what it's like, sure I haven't been there and I've never had a brother or sister that would die for my mistakes, but you've got to stand up and not back down and you secluding yourself will not help you. Go to the police or the BBA, I'm sure they'd help you, you're not alone like you seem to think Kyra, you've got a load of people behind you for all of this," he soothed as he hugged her from behind. Kyra cried and let her tears go onto his arms as she leaned back into his hug, it felt right and for once, she wasn't going to cringe away or just push away; she was going to let it happen.

"Rei, thank-you, but if I'm found out here… Ilyana will _die_ for my mistake; you have to leave, now please. Thank-you though. You can go to the police and the BBA, but if you do, I won't be here anymore and nor will anyone in the Abbey, we'll be dead Rei, find another way and I'll be happy to help," she said sorrowfully. Rei nodded and backed away slowly, leaving the blond/brown haired blader alone as he went back to his tree and jumped down, now walking along back to the hotel where they are supposed to stay in.

---------------------------------------------

Laurence turned to Voltaire and looked at him, his eyes holding a gleam to them that made Voltaire proud. Voltaire nodded as Laurence closed the screen.

"Get her and bring her to my room, and make sure she wears what I want her to, if not, you know the consequences," he said as he left the security room. A picture of Kyra was up on the last screen as Laurence also closed that one down too, smirking to himself as he said silently.

"Pretty little princess will have fun."

------------------------------------------------

Me: Well… There might be another chapter today, later on so hold on peoples!

Cherri: We've waited long enough. J/k.

Kai: I'm so tired of this torture that they're giving us; can't we go to the police? whispers to Rei

Rei: I'm not so sure; I think they _own_ the police. whispers back

Me: Rei! I need you to go and take this to one of the police peoples down at the police station please! Rei: No! They do own the police!

Me: blinks Okay… Cherri, onto the next chapter!

Cherri:


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I'm writing again so take that Dacen Jace! I will not be put down anymore, and thank-you Cherri for inspiring me to write more, you are truly a good friend.

Cherri: Thank-you, I am, aren't I? smiles

Kai: Don't get to cocky Cherri, you're forgetting who she is… shudders.

Rei: Yeah.

Me: Do the disclaimer Rei.

Rei: Leviathan Ruler does not own Beyblade.

------------------------------------------

Kyra looked at her opponent after the night with Voltaire, it was the worst price she had to pay, her virginity. It still brought tears to her eyes, but she was forced to think about demolishing her opponent, by taking out her launcher and her blade, linking them together on her light blue blade as she smiled at her opponent, the team from Canada. Her light blue blade had some white in it, and a blue angel was in the bit chip, her hair was blue with white streaks with blue eyes and a blue dress, blue wings protruding from her back. She smiled when DJ told them to let their blades fly, which she did, with a vengeance, letting all her anger from the night before spill into her blade. The teenage boy was wincing whenever her blade hit his with a strong force. She laughed cruelly as she raised her hand to signify that her bit beast was coming out from her blade, her entire team, even Ilyana backed down onto the bench, looking terrified of the beast.

"Lulanian, come out now," she cried out as her blade whirred faster, her blade being surrounded in a bright blue light.

Her bit beast shot up out of her blade, now more pronounced than looking at the smaller image, Lulanian's prowess scaring the Blade Angels and the boy. She had long blue hair, stopping about her waist, all of it straight and perfect with the white streaks running through it here and there, her blue dress had one long sleeve and the other one was cut off, parts of the dress were gracefully creased into parts. The bottom of her dress hung down to her ankles, a golden rope belt was looped around her waist, pressing the middle part to her stomach. She wore brown sandals; all of the straps were caught up to her actual ankle, her feet only barely poking out from her skirt. The top part of the dress where the long sleeve was, there was a golden snap that held that sleeve to her dress, making her look all the more elegant. She had blue eyes with white pupils, daring anyone to come at her. Her wings were flapping slightly, all of them blue along with every thing else, her skin color was a pale tone, her face more gorgeous than anyone could have thought.

"Prepare to die," she said through Kyra, making Kyra's hair turn blue and her pupils white as the bit beast charged at the green blade. Suddenly a sword appeared in the angel's hand, her wings flapping to stop her approach as she drove her sword into the beyblade, making it crack from the inside first then going to the outside.

Kyra held out her hand and Lulanian shot back into her hand, now dissipated back into the blade while Kyra's eyes and hair turned back to normal, making her look toward Rei with a piercing glare. She turned to the hallway and walked off the stadium, her team winning the match. As she walked down the hall, she was pulled to the side by someone and was met with Greg, him looking at her with a little more than that of a friend. Kyra saw his clothes, all black, but he wore a sleeveless shirt today, showing off some of his muscles, making her look at them with a need, but she ignored it and looked into his red eyes.

"Kyra, what was that about?" he asked. "You've never used Lulanian unless you're terribly mad, what the hell happened out there? Dammit look at me!" he said the last words when she looked away, making her look back up at him. She winced as she heard the loudness in his voice, she bit her lip almost enough to draw blood, but she managed not to bite down too hard.

"Kyra, what happened? I'm your friend; you're supposed to tell me dammit. Why aren't you coming to me anymore?" he said the last words as if it were cursed. Kyra looked into his eyes and he read her answer there. "He didn't… Did he?" he asked, startled, making Kyra look away once again, afraid to look at him.

"He did Greg, he did it was a passion that tore me apart," she stated simply, turning from him and walking down the hall.

Gasping whenever she turned the corner and saw Rei Kon standing there, she winced and heard Greg turning down the hall just as Rei drew her in for a hug, probably over hearing their conversation. She looked up at Rei and saw him glaring at the handsome blader that was looking as if he was going to kill the neko-jin. She moved slightly, extending away from Rei and was between the two boys as she looked at them, fear in her eyes about what was about to occur.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly as she felt Greg pulling her slightly toward him right at the same time Rei pulled her toward him.

"Trying to talk to you," he practically growled out, making her wince slightly not to mention Greg drawing her fully to his side, placing an arm protectively around her waist. "But I'm guessing that's impossible with your boyfriend," he finished, Kyra noticing his voice a little angry, but she ignored it, why should Rei be angry?

"She doesn't need to talk to a demon like you," Greg stated coldly.

"A demon, is that it? Well compared to you with red eyes, I look like a normal human being," he retorted as Kyra bit her lip.

"Well at least it shows my individuality unlike yours, you look like all your sad demon friends," he hissed back in an icy tone.

Rei approached, a little rebuffed before Kyra stepped away and went in the middle once again, pushing the boys apart with her hands, glaring with her icy stare at both of them, causing both to flinch at her anger. She stomped her foot and threw her dirty blond hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes still penetrating and mean.

"Enough, I mean it, boys, what's there to argue about? Rei, Greg's right, I don't need to talk to you, but the person I do need isn't him either, both of you need to _back off_, if you do not, I swear to God, I'll hit you both and make sure that you take me seriously. Got it?" she said sternly at both of them, whirling and walking off to find Ilyana.

----------------------------------

Kai sat in the restaurant with the other Blade Breakers; Tyson was trying to eat like a cow, Max doubling up on sugar, Kenny telling them that he couldn't work, and Rei being quiet, looking at his plate as if it wasn't there. Kai noticed that Rei was unusually quiet that evening, he didn't even try to settle Tyson and Kenny's argument… Which was really odd for him not to do, it wasn't his usual behavior and he wondered what happened to him.

Kai looked away from his team to see the Blade Angels walk in, Ilyana in the lead this time with Kyra behind her with a girl's arm around her wrist, making sure she knew where to go, almost as if she were about to break. Kai saw Rei abruptly move, his fists tightening and his eyes narrowing at Kyra, which was actually very funny for Rei to do. Ilyana's team was soon seated a table a little ways from theirs, smiling as she touched her sister's arm, causing her to jump in alarm, but Kai suspected that it just wasn't from being shocked, she was truly jumpy. When Ilyana sat down at the head of the table, Kyra now next to her, Ilyana looked at Kai, as if knowing he would be there, but she offered a quick smile before quickly turning it into a scowl and a glare. Kai found himself standing up and walking to Ilyana, standing over her, Kyra at his left was looking at him in surprise and sort of backed away slightly to give him more room to sit at their table.

"Hello Ilyana," he said as he looked around sharply, knowing what happened last time that they met, her torture more likely.

"Hiwatari," she said back. Kai found himself looking at her with a small longing, what was with him? Why was he acting this way? Why the hell did he feel a longing towards…_her?_

"Do you mind if we talk in private… Maybe… In the back somewhere," he said lowly so that only she could hear him while Kyra was talking to her horrified team, calming them slightly as Ilyana nodded, placing her menu down and standing up to walk with him to a back corner. Kai rounded on her with a stare and she absolutely froze, though with fear or the confrontation, Kai didn't know.

"What is it Kai?" she asked wearily, as if she'd been through a lot, her hand was on her temples and she did look tired. Kai back her up against the wall and he put himself only a few centimeters from her face, though he had to lean down slightly, making his hands go up on the wall while he talked to her.

"What happened the last day in Japan?" he asked. She stiffened instantly, her hands almost instinctively going to her back, and he got the notion that she was hurt on her back, so he wheeled her around, jacking up her shirt to look at her back, ignoring her white bra and looking at the angry red scars. She tried to pull down her pink shirt, trying to cover her scars, pulling slightly, but Kai wouldn't let go, he glared at the scars that were swelling from the jerking of her shirt. He turned her back around and got even closer to her face if that were possible.

"They whipped you," he accused. She winced and jumped when he grasped her arm almost roughly. "I'm guessing they also whipped your sister too, or else she wouldn't have been so distant, right?"

"Kai, that was my punishment I deserved-"he cut her off before she could finish.

"No! You didn't deserve a damn thing he did to you! I'm taking you and your sister with me, gather all of your teammates, we leave now," he commanded, yanking her by her arm, dragging her to her table and said quickly," You've got five minutes to tell your team, take your cars and follow ours back to my house, I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"No, Kai I can't do that," she tried to plead.

"You will, because I'm telling you, now do it before I get really angry."

"But they'll come after you and your team-"

"Let them come, I'll take them, Dranzer will help and I'm pretty sure your bit beasts will help too, unless I'm mistaken," he said with a glare. Finally she relented and went off to tell her team, looking back at Kai helplessly as she and her team talked, giving him time to talk to his team, so he went off and went to his table, saying in a low voice.

"Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei; I have some important news to tell you all, we're taking the Blade Angels with us to my home, so get ready to go," he said in a no-room-for-complaints.

"But I'm still hungry!" Tyson complained.

"NOW!" Kai roared at them, and he saw Rei's satisfied look as the Blade Angels came over, Ilyana in the lead and Kyra right behind her.

"Let's go, before I'm about to kill someone," Kai said, leading the way to the cars.

_**Next Night**_

Kai noticed that Ilyana seemed to avoid him, basically trying not to come into contact with him, and now that he thought about it, the entire Blade Angels tried to avoid his team entirely. Kyra only kept contact with one person in the team and that was Kai, asking when they could leave, and to that he replied saying that they couldn't. Then Rei was having an emotional high because it seemed that Kyra was not talking to him, period.

Kai finally approached the rooms he assigned to them in his estate, but just as he was about to knock, Ilyana walked out, not watching and hitting him, and to sustain their balance, Kai grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, making her stiffen once more within twenty four hours. She breathed a little heavier but looked at him warily.

"Kai…"

"Be more careful, we can't have you breaking your neck around here," he said as his face neared hers slightly, making her eyes widen a little, but Kai broke apart from her when Kyra also stepped out. Kyra blushed and stuttered something before turning and heading back inside, making Kyra push Kai out of reach and rush back into the room, slamming the door in face…

---------------------------------------

Me: I'm finished!

Cherri: Good… AT least I think it is…

Rei: Dude, I didn't have a very big part in there, Kai took it all.

Kai:

Me:… Okay…


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I'm so-o bored…. Its school…

Cherri: No kidding?

Rei: You always complain.

Kai: Yeah, I agree… Just don't torture me… cowers

Me: Kai, do the disclaimer.

Kai: rocks back and forth on his butt as he is curled up in a corner

Me: Okay… Kai's gone psycho, Rei?

Rei: leaves quickly

Me:.. FINE! I do not own Beyblade.

-----------------------------------

Kai walked down the hallway to his room, seeing that it was apparent that he went to far the day before, and even Kyra seemed a little unusual. The only time he saw them was when they had to eat and that was it, they stayed to themselves most of the time. Kai sighed and opened his door to his room, walking through the main room and to his bedroom; he looked up to see Ilyana sitting on his bed. She looked like a goddess right then, her hair was falling around neatly about her shoulders, her blue eyes lost their gleam and held a small smile in them, and her lips were curved up with a light pink lipstick on them. She wore blue corduroy sleeved shirt with the bottom skirt also blue and waving around to her knees. She stood, wearing high heeled white sandals that clopped slightly, but almost no sound came because she was on the plush white carpet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, almost astonished, she only smiled and walked to him, her eyes locking on his, giving him a chill that her normal icy stares couldn't even do.

"I wanted to discuss something, and it's on what happened yesterday," she stated simply, her gorgeous eyes actually shining now. She stopped walking right in front of him; her face as close as his was the day he pulled her away from the horrible place of whence she came.

"Look, I didn't mean to do that-"she pressed a finger to his lips and smiled again, leaning closer, their lips barely touching.

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing me, it was a very kind thing you did, not just for me, but for my entire team, thanks," she said on the last note, her lips connecting with his briefly. Kai just stood there, slightly shocked, numb. Her lips were soft and sweet, un-rushing and completely unyielding upon his, and when he finally got control of his body, he wrapped his hand around her neck, bringing her closer to him, her body now pressed up against his firm one. After a few more seconds, they broke apart, Kai still trying to trigger what just happened; it was his first kiss, his _first kiss_.

"What a way to thank someone," he found himself saying, it was so easy now to be like that around her, just her and for some reason, he didn't find it as hard as he thought it would be.

"Glad ya thought so, but that was the only reason. You in a way, saved me the day that I had to meet you, you changed me, well not entirely. I suddenly became rebellious to Voltaire because I saw that you got out by being rebellious, and it made me think that if a _simpleton_ could get out by being rebellious, why couldn't I? I slowly changed, and in the past few weeks, I think everyone sensed it, that's why I got beaten, before I never got beaten. Kai, I don't want this to be a lovey dovey thing where I admit that I love you in only a few weeks, but I cannot deny that I don't _like_ you a little. Besides, I am not trying to make it where it sounds that I'm being oh-so-ever-thankful-that-someone-saved-me, like in the books or movies. But I am thanking you for showing me what I can do, and for my sister, she deserved to be away from all that pain," she said slowly, backing away. (Yall, bear with me here, I had to do something to cause conflict!)

"I didn't think that I'd be having my first kiss with… No offense, _you_. But you can't exactly blame me a little bit because you were kinda cruel to me and my team, and not to be mean, but I do not like you like that Ilyana. I just don't, I can't help it, you've been so mean and cruel to my team and me, and you expect me to accept you?" he said a little too harsh. Ilyana smiled sadly and shook her head, her old self returning slightly, the old glazed edge returned to her eyes and she bit her lip.

"I never said you had to accept it, I did say what was on my mind, and I do not care if I have your acceptance or not, but what I do care about is that you were the person that let me in, thanks," and with that, she walked past him and out the door, almost as easily as if she'd did it for years, but Kai did see the rejection in her eyes and the tears that began there also.

---------------------------------

Rei sighed as he sat in the local martial arts dojo, watching all the people fight, black belts, blue, red, and all types, trying to best themselves against their opponent and also trying to become better all around. He sighed and looked down at his hands, these last few days were trying, having to deal with fan girls, _in Russia_, not to mention he hadn't seen Kyra at all except that day that Kai took her from the restaurant with her sister and team.

"Sitting all alone?" A female voice said, making Rei look up and see Kyra standing there. She had her hair up in a tight bun, two strands falling down on either side of her face, her blue eyes imploring him. She wore a white t-shirt, but it was tight across her body, not loose like normal t-shirts were, gray shorts were along her legs, showing off fine shaped legs. She wore tennis shoes, with small marks on them, such as flowers or birds.

"I thought that Kai wouldn't let you out of the house," Rei said with a little accusation in his voice. Kyra smiled and sat down next to him, crossing her legs, her eyes on two white-belts battling it out.

"I snuck out while Ilyana kept him busy, I can't stay in one place too long, I get antsy," she replied easily, looking at him now, a smile on her face. "Wanna go at it?"

"At what?"

"Martial arts, I hear you're pretty good, but I just wanted to see for myself, since Kenny talks Oh-so-highly-of-the-great-Rei. So, wanna go at it? Or too scared?" she teased slightly. Rei looked at her warily, what was she playing at?

"I don't know, Kai would get very angry," Rei said with a little wariness. Kyra smirked at him, her eyebrows rose, smiling at him.

"I don't think so, Ilyana is doing everything she can to distract him ya know," She replied easily. "So come on, just one little round and then I'll let it go."

"Fine, but just one round, but don't say that I didn't warn you, you will _not_ win this round," he spoke without any regret. She grinned and got up at the same time that he did, both moving towards a part of the practice area, and both then faced each other.

Rei smiled as both bowed, as was customary, but Kyra took her stance, a crouched look, one hand behind the other while one foot was pointed toward him. Rei took his, his hands curled slightly, but not all the way into a fist, his feet pointed to the side and his back went straight. Rei moved first, launching his curled hand at her, going for her neck, she dodged to the right, her right hand jabbing up under his stomach and connecting with a satisfying popping sound. Rei looked at her curiously, knowing that now he had to go to his fullest, this girl wasn't going to go down easy.

Kyra soon whirled around while he was thinking, bringing her foot up to swerve it around, Rei managed to catch her foot, making her leg still while she tried to jerk it out of his hand. He then got a better hold of her foot, twisting it and sending her back towards the crowd of people that were doing their own fights; they split apart instantly and looked at them in surprise. Kyra got up, blood was running down from her lip slightly, but she grinned and wiped it away, charging at him again. Her hand went up towards his chin, so he backed off, sending a kick toward her legs, causing her to stop them with her left hand, turning to the right instead and flipping it up, sending him into a back flip. He landed on his back, but got up quickly by sending his legs up and forcing his body up with his hands, landing neatly on his feet. Kyra smirked slightly as she saw him going at her again, she twisted to the left, then having to go to the right as quickly as possible because his other hand went straight at her. She brought up her arm when his leg made contact, so she ducked from another blow, pushing his leg off her and then struck towards his chest, her right hand then going to his face, her slightly curled hand pushing up at his nose in an upward jab type of a way. The pulled apart from each other, Kyra back flipping backwards to end up four feet away while he stepped back two steps, his nose now bleeding from her punch like move. This wasn't martial arts, this was an all over battle, and she was excellent at it.

Rei decided that he wasn't going to win this, that this would probably end in a tie, but he wasn't going to go down that easily, he wasn't about to lose to her. He charged at her, his curled hand thrusting out while she also came at him, doing a quick roundhouse kick at him, and with a crunching sound, they both fell back, lying on their backs from the effort of ending it in a tie. Rei saw Kyra laugh and roll over just in enough time to see Kai glaring at them with Ilyana behind him, all of Rei's exhilaration left him in a rush as he saw Kyra's fearful look.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I say not to leave the damn house?" Kai raged slightly. Ilyana winced as she looked at her sister with regret, Rei then knew that Ilyana had squealed on Kyra, causing Kyra to rise off the floor and maintain her steely outlook.

"You can't keep us caged in there like animals," she retorted smoothly. Rei winced; he really didn't want to see Kyra and Kai going at it when they were at their best, and certainly not when Kyra was an active person like he just found out.

"I told you not to leave for your safety!" Kai hissed.

"Damn my safety! I need exercise and I would like some fresh air, not to mention I think you are forgetting that I'm on a beyblading team too, which I also seem to think you're forgetting that you yanked us out of a restaurant without my saying so!" she snarled. Rei edged over to Ilyana, seeing her get a steely look at Rei whenever she saw her sister's lip with blood on it again.

"You don't seem to understand that I did it for you!"

"And you don't seem to understand I was handling the situation!"

"Some way of handling it, you let your sister get beaten," He said in an undertone.

"It's not like I LET her get beaten! It's not like it wasn't YOUR fault for talking to her, I don't care what you do with your life Kai Hiwatari, but I do care what you do with mine," she said with a glare. She turned to walk past Kai as she spoke her last words to Ilyana. "You're leader now Ilyana, I give up, I'm going with Greg and his team, good luck in the semi's, if you can handle it. I don't care who you like, but I do care about you, so now I'm telling you, I give up on you too Ilyana."

She turned and left, leaving a stunned Ilyana, Rei, and Kai behind.

---------------------------------------

Voltaire listened to Kyra's story as she requested to start back with him and the abbey, and also asking if she could join Greg's team. Greg was present, he was the leader after all, Yuki and Farsha was there to console their long time friend and Laurence was there just to be there. Kyra told Voltaire Kai's daring move and also told him that he jerked her team away.

"Well, what a nice story my little bird, do you know how to get into his estate?"

"No, I have no idea except through the front gate, and to do that you have to have a hand scan, which I cannot give you since I do not have Kai Hiwatari's hand print," she replied, head bowed and kneeled. Voltaire smiled and nodded, this was going to be good.

"Very well, since you _were_ smart to come back to me… Greg, you and her will lead the Destroyers, I think that she will be a good asset to the team, but I will not accept any losses, you understand that right?" he said harshly. Kyra nodded and stood slowly, Greg and Laurence came to stand beside one of their leaders, Greg placing his hand around her waist protectively.

"As you wish, Master," she said reverently.

-------------------------------------

Ilyana looked at Teara, Izra and Alexis when they got together in her room, all of her members looking sad and depressed. Izra placed a hand on Ilyana's shoulder as she looked at her dear leader, all of the team waiting for her to speak once more after her long speech on how Kyra left, of her own will.

"I don't think I can lead you guys to victory," she said sadly.

"Of course you can," another voice said, everyone looked to the door way to see Cherri standing there with her hands on her hips.

"If your old leader, namely your sister, thinks that you can do it without a backwards glance, then so can you. I have faith in you, because I heard you might need someone else to join, Kai gave Tala a ring and Tala told me, so I'm here. How about it? Let Ilyana lead and let me take her place, I'm a good blader, and trust me, I can do a lot of damage," she said with a smile. Ilyana smiled slightly.

"You're Cherri right? Cherri Tremblay?" She asked.

"The one and only," she said without much modesty.

"Well then… Glad to have you on the team…"

----------------------------------------

Me: Okies… I'm finished.

Cherri: You haven't replied to my Message.  
Me: I know, I was at a competition all weekend… So, I finished and here you are!

Kai: I'm glad…

Rei: Dude, she's going to hit us again!

Me: ..


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Yawns anyone tired?

Kai: Not really.

Me: Do the disclaimer please.

Kai: Dark Mistress G does not own Beyblade.

------------------------------

Ilyana stepped out onto the stage, Kai let them out for the semi-finals, just to go up against the Destroyers and if they passed onto the finals, he would let them out again or he would have to deal with Mr. Dickenson. Ilyana had cut her hair, to leave any resemblance from her sister behind; her hair was now above her shoulders about an inch, her straight hair lying perfectly along her face. She let her new teammate go up against Farsha first, seeing the older blader (Farsha) seem so confident scared her, and it was terrifying. Ilyana saw Kyra sitting next to Greg and Yuki, a small smile on her face as she held her head high and looked at Ilyana.

"Bladers, are you ready!" DJ shouted out into the crowd, earning a loud roar in return. Ilyana flew out of her trance and looked at Cherri, hoping that she would do well against Farsha, not wishing… praying. "Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!"

Both bladers launched at the same time, Farsha's blade hit just a little quicker than Cherri's pink and black one. Farsha looked at her blade and smiled, almost giggling as her blade circled Cherri's, Cherri's blade just spinning in the middle until Farsha's attacked. When Farsha's came running at Cherri's, Cherri's blade dodged at the last moment, causing Farsha's blade to wobble slightly. Cherri muttered under her breath," Come on Lenuri, do it."

Farsha looked at her purple blade angrily, surprised that Cherri dodged her move, no one had escaped it before, and she wasn't about to let it happen again. Lenuri (Cherri's blade if you haven't figured it out yet), went off to the side and side-swiped Farsha's, letting their blades grind together and Farsha's purple blade glowed viciously. Finally Farsha raised her hand and shouted out," Let's do this now Temai!" A purple mouse popped out not soon after, squeaking a little and raising its overlarge head to look at Cherri. Cherri smiled as Farsha's blade delivered a final blow, tearing her blade to pieces as if it were nothing.

"You're finished," Farsha stated her blade flying back up into her hand as DJ looked at the sixteen year old a little astonished.

"A- and the winner of the first round are the Destroyers!" He cried out. Cherri looked down regretfully at her blade pieces and sniffed, walking back to the Blade Angels. Ilyana looked at Izra, who took the stage next and her match ended in a tie against Yuki. After Izra's battle, Ilyana stepped up onto the platform, the stage changing slowly into an actual battle dome with an environment. The stage now had a beach like platform; beach houses, boats, and water were all apart of the dish, not to mention the generous amounts of sand, probably to slow their blades down.

Ilyana looked up to see her opponent, Kyra, her own sister. Kyra had her hair pulled up into a tight bun; her clothes were vastly different now also. She wore a black tank-top with black jeans and black high heeled boots, her entire clothing now black, even her necklace that had an angel on it was black, and that was Voltaire's symbols for girls. So she was with Voltaire now was she? She was with the man that tortured them both for one mistake? How could Kyra betray her like that? The truth rushed at her in a pang of guilt, but she got her black blade ready as she saw Kyra's new blade. She now had a white blade with black trimmings, her launcher now the resemblance of the war angel, Israfel, the death angel and war angel, and the destroyer of all. Ilyana knew now that this match wasn't going to be easy, it was never easy with Kyra involved, but it was going to be harder than usual, which scared Ilyana.

"Ready bladers, three, two, one, let it rip!" he shouted out to the stadium, letting both bladers launch, Kyra's coming faster than usual and hitting Ilyana's while still in the air.

Both blades collided on the ground without much hesitation, and only Ilyana's wobbled as Kyra's spun victoriously from the contact. Gabrielle was defiant though, still spinning and regaining its balance gracefully. Israfel moved, almost connecting with Gabrielle, but at the last moment, disappeared completely, making Ilyana wonder where it went, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. A black hole appeared above her blade, a vortex of some sorts and Kyra called out to Israfel.

"Israfel, your time is now, show them your rage and love for war, show them your complete ingenuity! Now is the time to use it, Blood Revenge!" she cried out as her blade spun into a mixture of white and black, now landing right on top of Gabrielle, her blade jumped once, landing next to Gabrielle and knocking hers on one side while jumping on it again, hitting it hard and causing Ilyana to gasp in pain, it shot through her head like a jack hammer. Israfel jumped off and went to the other side, knocking it even harder, causing Ilyana to scream out in pain, the connection between her and Gabrielle was the entire reason that she was in pain. Israfel kept on attacking the same direction and ways, cuts now edging their way across her skin (Ilyana's), her head now having some back bruises, her legs were bent in effort to hold her up, but to no avail would Israfel stop.

"Ga… Gabri… Gabrielle… Now…" Ilyana choked out as she held her right arm that was now broken. Gabrielle burned a black and red color before emerging in a burst of colors. Gabrielle was an angel too, holding a spear like weapon and having short cropped red hair, with black eyes that looked wild from the beating she got from Israfel. She wore black shorts with a black long sleeved shirt that hung low over her sleeves and framed her small body. She looked at the blade of Israfel and smiled slightly before charging at Israfel. But at that moment, Israfel also sprang out.

Israfel came out in a blast of white and black, the fusion blinding the crowd and Gabrielle momentarily, then out popped an angel of extraordinary beauty. Israfel had black lined wings while the feathers were white, her wings fluttered slightly as she looked at Gabrielle through white eyes with black dots surrounding her pupils. Her dress was short, with a chained belt around her waist; her hands had the resemblance of a small child's, though she held a small dragon by the chain, as if restraining it. Her hair was white with black streaks, her hair ended at her waist, her body almost looking like Kyra's.

"Black blood revenge," Kyra said silently as she grinned at Ilyana, her eyes taking on the white form and her back sprouting wings almost as if she were Israfel. Ilyana then saw Israfel let go of the small white and black dragon, its small wings spurring slightly as it charged at Gabrielle, and in a puff of smoke, Ilyana waited to see what the outcome was. When the smoke cleared Ilyana gasped.

"The winner is the Destroyers!" DJ shouted out while Israfel flew back elegantly into Kyra's hand as she turned and walked back to her new team, Greg wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. Kyra looked back at Ilyana, her body returned to normal and she smiled, almost evilly at her and walked off with her team, her and Greg in the lead. But Ilyana couldn't remember much after that, it started to get dark, the pain in her head coming more frequently before she saw nothing but black.

-------------------------------------

Kai watched Ilyana fall into Cherri's arms, the girl fell from the stage just as Cherri got there, she was now being carried away on a stretcher to the hospital, her hair was a disarray around her face, cuts along her face, arms, legs, even her stomach seemed cut. Her entire body was torn to pieces by Israfel, the war angel, the only bit beast besides the turtle, tiger, phoenix, and dragon, that was feared by all others, and to his amazement, even Dranzer seemed a little scared of facing the war angel.

'_This won't be easy Kai,'_ she spoke softly in his ear; he looked down at his hand at that moment, noticing that he held his blade tight.

'_I know, but look what happened to Gabrielle, and you were evenly matched with her, the Dark Angel,'_ Kai replied mentally toward his long time friend. Dranzer hummed angrily in his head, he didn't wince, but he felt like it, Dranzer was now angry at his distrust in her abilities.

'_Kai, you think I do not know? My abilities have not been fully unleashed, my power is more stronger than Israfel's will ever be, I'm Dranzer and do not think I cannot beat something as petty as an angel,'_ She replied softly, though anger was clear in her voice.

'_I never said you couldn't, but I am saying that Israfel will not be easy to beat since she beat Gabrielle, we _do_ need to train though,'_ Kai thought back mentally. _'Besides, do not try to hide your fear from me Dranzer, I know you're as terrified of her as I am.'_

Dranzer sniffed a little, almost making Kai laugh, but when he looked down at Ilyana again, he got a little angry that her own sister did not hold back on her sister, practically beating her to death. Ilyana was wheeled out of sight, her team following her while Kai just sat there, Rei pulling on his arm and telling him they have to follow. Kai got up from his seat and followed Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary (To his distaste) and Rei out of the stadium to follow the ambulance.

---------------------------------------

Rei glared down at Ilyana later as she slept, tubes were all in her arms and her head was bandaged. Her blue eyes were closed, not showing the usual coldness that was normally there, but showing weariness from them being closed, shadows were under her eyes. Rei noticed that Kai stayed in the room with her almost the entire time, never leaving her side and always doing whatever it took to make her better. It was funny that Ilyana and Kai always used to butt heads, but now, they looked almost as if they were dating, but with Kai? That would be impossible; no one dated Kai, ever. Rei shook his head and walked out of the room, seeing her team distraught, the Blade Breakers were all tense, even White Tiger X came… For Rei's sake.

Finally, Rei couldn't take all the tension and walked outside, through the double doors to walk through the chilly garden, it was, of course, winter here in Russia, and in Russia, then it was worse than normal. He walked over to the frozen pond and looked down at the small little pond that was almost like Tyson's but not exact. Rei tensed when he heard a leaf break, it wasn't unusual that the leaves were frozen and would break, but that would mean that someone else was in the garden. Rei turned and saw ….

---------------------------------------------------------

Kyra smirked at Greg as he approached Johnny from the Majestics, looking at him as the smaller boy challenged his team for practically killing someone on the field, and that wasn't right, were his exact words. Robert just looked at Johnny; a little speechless as he looked like he wanted to leave the store immediately, but that wouldn't be possible with Johnny. Greg looked back at Laurence, Farsha, Yuki, Claire, and lastly Kyra, the entire team smiling as Greg placed a hand on Johnny's arm and pulled him to the door as he threw him out practically, leaving a stunned Robert saying that was uncouth and exiting the store. Kyra shook her head and went back to looking at clothes with Yuki, Claire, and Farsha, the girls all laughing at how the small blader tried to be tough. Kyra soon felt arms around her waist and she smiled slightly, knowing it was Greg, so she turned and saw, of course, Greg there, looking down at her with piercing red eyes.

"Kyra, I'm glad you're back," Greg said lowly in her ear, Kyra sucked in a breath and smiled slightly.

"Greg, I'm glad that you're happy, but you've been a little clingy lately, I know you're happy, but lay off a little please?" she asked as tactfully as she could. She could feel Greg's scowl, knowing that he didn't like to be told off by someone, unless they held extreme power over him, which Kyra didn't hold much at the moment.

"Don't you dare, ever, and I mean ever, tell me what to do Kyra Durben, I really don't think you're in a situation to refuse any request, right? And do you know what my request is?" he asked in a low voice that had a bit of an edge to it. Kyra shook her head and gulped, wincing as he tightened his grip on her waist. Yuki, Claire, Farsha, and Laurence went into an adjacent store, not noticing their team captains were busy with their own conflict.

"My request is…"

--------------------------

Me: Okies… I'M FINALLY FINISHED!

Rei: About time.

Kai: I know!

Cherri: glares YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WEEK!

Me: ducks from throwing objects Hey! HEY!

Kai: whispers Want to sneak out while they're busy?

Rei: Yeah dude, let's go while they're distracted.

Me: stops dodging objects because Cherri stopped throwing them, pulls boys from the door they were trying to sneak to Where are you going?

Cherri: You know your punishment.

Kai & Rei: NOOOO! NOT THE TUTU AND THE SONG!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I think… I think…. ABOUT CHEESE!

Kai: Cheese?

Me: nods Cheese!

Rei: Why cheese?

Me: Because….

Kai: Have you gone psycho? knocks on her head

Me: .. Do the disclaimer…. CHICKEN! runs after the chicken

Kai and Rei: sweat drops

Kai: Dark Mistress G does not own Beyblade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei saw Mariah standing behind him, looking at him curiously, her pink hair was flowing behind her and he sucked in a breath, Mariah, even though Lee was her boyfriend, looked gorgeous. (No one was expecting that now were they?) Mariah approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away roughly, causing Mariah to be slightly startled, but she came closer still, Rei biting back the urge to yell at her to make her go away. Mariah sighed and sat down on a stone bench, her shoulders hunched forward as she looked up at Rei, making him look away from her, he couldn't stand to see her face right now, not after Kyra did that to her sister.

"Rei, it's not going to help you if you keep it bottled up inside you know. I know you are mad, probably furious, but that shouldn't stop your purpose, you're going up against them in the next match, you can get your revenge then, if you want. I know that you're hurting inside, I don't exactly know your relationship with this girl, but I _do_ know that you want something, someone to help you. Why haven't you turned to me? I've been here for you, all the time," she said slowly and lowly. Rei looked at Mariah, finally seeing her true nature, normally the tough girl that never let any one except the ones close to her, see the soft side.

"Mariah, you have Lee, leave me be and go to him," Rei found himself saying in a low breath. Mariah looked slightly shocked, but she looked down at the ground before she said to him in a voice he never thought Mariah could muster, rejection.

"You love her, don't you? You barely know this girl and you already love her. I don't know why I got my hopes up anyways," Mariah said as she pushed herself up, looking up at Rei as she walked back inside. "Though, I may not be able to be with you like that, being a friend should be good enough for the both of us, right?"

Then she opened the door, and walked inside, leaving Rei to ponder on his own thoughts, though feeling guilty for treating Mariah like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later

Ilyana jerked awake, but felt hands push down on her, making her resist more, but when she heard a voice she stopped abruptly, it was Kai's voice. She looked up at Kai and saw a grim line of his mouth; his hands were enclosed over her wrists, pinning her down slightly as she realized that she was messed up in some tubes. It looked like Kai hadn't slept in weeks, but he still smiled slightly when she gave a guilty smile up at him.

"Where am I Kai?"

"The hospital that I donate a lot of money to, don't worry about it though," he said with a low voice, not daring to go above a whisper. Just then, Ilyana got a hold of her senses, shooting up anyways, directly defying Kai's push as she gasped.

"Israfel! Kai, you can't go against Israfel! It's the death angel! Kai, Kyra's gone mad; she doesn't know what she's doing! Israfel is going to-"she gasped out as much as she could before she fell back against the pillows once more, exhausted. Kai looked down at Ilyana as she breathed heavily, her eyes looking around wildly as she started to hyperventilate. She then tore at her tubes that were plugged into her arms, but Kai pushed her down and kept her arms above her head as she started to kick at him.

"Ilyana, Ilyana, Ilyana, you've got to stop!" He shouted out in her ear, making her realize that she wasn't doing either of them any good.

"My sister, my only family… You've got to stop her! She doesn't know what she is doing, Kai please! This is my only family, the only person who has ever loved me, and she betrayed me! Kai, you've got to help her!" She cried. Kai looked down at the girl that basically changed his life, for the worst or the better, he couldn't tell, and honestly, he didn't want to, but it amazed him that this girl, who was around his age, could care so much about someone who betrayed them.

"I can't help her, it's her choice, she decided it, remember? She made the choice, no one pulled her arm and made her go, and she made it herself. She's the one who put you in the hospital, she's the one who chose Israfel, she's the one who broke your heart; Ilyana, you've got to understand that she did it on her own," he replied to her, finally letting go of her arms. She pulled her wrists into her chest, looking at him with a confused look before looking down at the white bed.

"I know, but I think that there just has to be SOMETHING that can save her or bring her back to me, she's my sister Kai. And I don't want to listen to reasoning SO SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH!" she shouted out at the last moment when Kai opened his mouth to talk. He almost laughed at the way she seemed so riled up, so he just decided to press the button on the wall while a nurse talked sweetly.

"Yes Mr. Hiwatari? May I help you?" she asked in what seemed like a flirty voice, which irked Ilyana.

"Yes, I would like some sedatives to calm Miss Durben," he said with a smile. Ilyana instantly went into an uproar, drowning out the kind nurse on the other end.

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANY SEDATIVES! YOU WILL NOT, I SWEAR WILL NOT CALM ME DOWN! I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Ilyana said with a kick, almost tearing the tubes from her arms in her effort not get the sedatives.

"Ilyana, don't make me call in the guards," Kai said while having to restrain her again, just as Rei entered the room with Mariah on his heels. "Rei, a little help here," Kai said desperately, surprising Rei because this was the first time he shown any type of affection for anyone.

Finally the nurse came in with the sedatives while it took all of Kai, Rei, Mariah, and Gary to restrain Ilyana as the nurse injected the sedatives into her tubes, her eyes swiveled around helplessly, as she turned from her restrainers. She then finally calmed down after about another five minutes of tossing on the bed when she dropped her arms and looked up at Kai, the last thing she saw before the sedatives kicked in was his imploring mahogany eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra walked into the hotel holding her team, the Destroyers and looked at Greg whose red eyes looked her up and down lustfully. She smiled and went to him, wearing her black halter top with her white shorts, making her look sinfully estrogenic to him and all of the males there. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she put hers along his also, making them look like the hottest couple out there right now, Kyra now smiling at Greg. Greg then leaned into her ear and nuzzled it before whispering lowly.

"You're looking fine my dear angel," Greg said in a low tone to where only she could hear him.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, and it wasn't an empty comment. Greg wore a black t-shirt that framed his muscles with black baggy pants that were just only a little bit slack, not too bad, not to mention the red and black trainers that were on his feet. He looked at her before he slipped his hand into her back pocket of her jeans.

"So, you having naughty thoughts?" he asked.

"Not really…" she said back with more confidence then she felt on the inside of her gut. His hand tightened over her butt and she bit back a wince, hoping that her facial features didn't betray her.

"The way you act, I'd think you would want to get a little naughty now and then…" he said innocently, but his eyes were anything but innocent.

"Maybe I'm just a tease," she stated calmly. He whirled her swiftly to his chest, pulling her close so that no one could see his angry face and hear his whispering words that he was going to say to her.

"I'd not say that if I were you," he hissed before his lips claimed hers abruptly, tilting her head up and making her whimper from the effort of not surrendering.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her forward until her chest brushed against his and his abdomen was against her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let tears seep out of the corners, but placed her hands on his arms, as if to push him away, but did not attempt it. They seemed as if the innocent couple sharing a lovers kiss, but it was actually an act of dominance to see who win this battle for the team and their life. Kyra groaned, then because of that groan, she lost the battle between her and Greg and dreaded the passion that would onslaught her later up in their room. Once he pulled away, he grasped her hand and pulled her toward the elevator and grinned.

"Time to go my sweet," he said, making her look away in shame as she stepped into the elevator and waited anxiously for their private floor. Once they reached their private floor she turned to him just as the door opened and kissed him full on the mouth, her lips soft then dove her tongue inside to where his met hers in an unhurried rush. After their brief kiss, Greg's eyes were glazed over to where she could finally strike.

She pushed him out of the elevator so no cameras would catch sight of her, then pushed him up against a wall, bringing up her knee to connect with his groin hard. He grunted, dodging her next move, which was her hand slinging at his head, he then grabbed her hand and twisted it, but she wasn't through just yet. She used her other arm to snap down on the arm that held her other one, pushing Greg's arm out of the way to w here she could then turn around sharply and bring her foot up to connect with his chest in a hard satisfying type of way. He then looked at her intently and captured one hand, whirling her back until she was up against his body, his other arm was now around her neck, holding her still.

"Do you know how easy it would be to break your neck right now?" he sneered into her ear. She whimpered, just to sound defeated before she stomped her foot down on his foot and then, out of his shock; she pulled herself out of his arms and slapped him hard on his face.

"Don't ever, ever, do that again! Do you hear me?" she shouted at him before she turned on her heel and walked to the room she shared with Greg, but planned on locking him out for that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai watched Ilyana as she slept, she was so energetic about her sister and the fate that would befall his team, that it made him want to take her into his arms and hold her tightly, wanting him to kiss her until she was sore from it, wanting to do things she would never let him do. It had been a few hours since they had given her the sedatives, so she'd wake up soon, just to give him a piece of what she gave him earlier. She stirred and then opened her eyes as if on cue and looked up at him; her eyes glazed slightly from the medicine's effect, but still pretty enough for him to be enticed by her.

"Hey sleepy head, awake?" he teased softly, not caring what she would think. She smiled and yawned in a prettily way.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad at you," she said with a grin.

"I thought so, I knew I couldn't escape forever," he said. It was silent for a while before Ilyana spoke again.

"Kai," she said so quietly he almost couldn't hear her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here? A while back you said you couldn't even like me a little bit, now you're staying here and taking care of me, why?" she asked suddenly. Kai thought a moment and realized that he'd been wrong about her, everything she did in the past was for her friends and family now that little bit of family is gone, she needed to know why he cared about her. It was obvious; she knocked a ton of sense into him and made him realize that he loved her even more when she yelled so she could get to Kyra.

"I'm still here because I do love you, I love Ilyana Durben more than anyone else, and it's not because of what you think. You care a lot about others, putting on a show so that they won't get hurt, not to mention you keep the fire going inside of you because you love your sister, team, and everyone else you come into contact with. And even though you've gone through a lot, you still know how to love after all these years of being in the abbey, not to mention that I was out long before you and still didn't learn to truly love until you came along," Kai spoke up to her, grasping her hand. Ilyana stared at him for a little while before smiling and letting tears leak out of her pretty blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," Kai said lowly as he reached over with his free hand to wipe away the tears. When he wiped away the last tear, he let his hand linger on her cheek, she tilted her face up into his hand and smiled at him, just before she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kai looked at her before he reached down with both hands, capturing her neck with his left hand while his right brought her face up to his right as he crashed his lips down onto hers. She gasped in surprise but let him continue to kiss her as she opened her mouth under his seeking lips and let his tongue dive inside of her mouth, rolling over hers as their lips still sealed their kiss. Kai felt her hands go on his arms, her breathing quickening and saw her eyes closed right before he closed his own, their kiss now turning more wild and passionate than before, making Kai pull away so she wouldn't get herself too hyped up.

"Kai…" she moaned, making him look down at her lust filled eyes and he grinned, not knowing that his kissing expertise was that good.

"You know, I didn't know I was that good, I've never kissed a girl of my own free will like that before," he spoke with a grin. "And to see you take so well to it." She glared at him playfully before she said.

"Come back here and kiss me before I have to make you."

And they were lost in their own kisses once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well… That's it… THE END OF THE STORY!!!!

Cherri: You're kidding right?

Me: No… I've got a sequel coming up for the next one… called In Their Life.

Rei: But what about Kyra?

Me: shrugs She dies, there's nothing left to her.

Rei:

Me: OH FINE!!! THIS WON'T BE THE END OF THE STORY!!!

Kai: Wow… so violent…

Me: Kai Hiwatari…. glares and chases him around with a machete


	14. Chapter 14

Me: THIS ISN'T THE END OF MEH STORY! I'M BACK AND I'M READY FOR ACTION BABY!

Kai: I thought we got rid of you.

Rei: It's been almost a year since you updated, god, how long does one story take?

Me: Shut up Rei, I forgot for a while and then thanks to a review by Yozoku (sp?) I felt inspired and wrote again.

Kai: NUUU THE HORROR IS BACK!  
Me: Shut up! Now do the disclaimer Kenny.

Kenny: When did I come in this equation?

Me: Just now. Now do it.

Kenny: Dark Mistress G does not own Beyblade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilyana hobbled out to the limo that Kai had waiting for her a few days after she woke up. Sure she was still in physical therapy, but it wasn't as bad as having to survive another day of hospital food. She was stepping through the doors that Tyson was holding open for her when he let go and it hit her smack dab in her face. She fell off her crutches and onto her butt, her nose hurting really bad right about now and Tyson asleep on the ground. Kai, who was busy talking with a nurse, saw what happened and couldn't help but laugh before rushing to her aid.

After a string of curses aimed at Tyson when they woke him up, she stepped into the limo and pulled the crutches in. She felt Kai sitting next to her, Tyson on his other side with Rei beside her. Max and Kenny were doing "research" and decided to skip the whole thing of her coming back to Kai's wondrous mansion. She was sipping on a milk shake that they bought at a close drive thru because she was starving for some actual food and drink. This was the moment when she noticed that Rei didn't appear to be… well… Rei.

"Hey Rei, you okay?" She asked quizzically. Kai was busy tapping away on a laptop, apparently he was finding out more info on the Destroyers and Tyson fell asleep again.

"Yeah, just fine," he answered tersely. She sighed and laid her head on Kai's shoulder. It wasn't voiced out to the world, but they were definitely together now and she loved the feeling of having his strong arms and care around her now.

"You're _not_ just fine, come on, tell me, what's wrong?" she asked with concern. Rei cast a look at her but looked away just as soon as he glanced.

"I can't tell you," he whispered, almost inaudible to her. She perked an eyebrow and leaned closer to him.

"Yes you can, you're forgetting, I'm a good listener," she teased him. He didn't smile and she sighed again, this was definitely getting frustrating.

"Look, you wouldn't understand," he said, his tone weakening a bit, but Ilyana preserved and continued to pester him.

"Really? When I know you're _aching _to tell me, now come on…" She urged.

"Fine… It's… about Kyra actually," he spoke finally with a sigh. She looked a bit startled at his answer and thought for a moment.

"What about her?" she said softly. After all, Kyra was _her_ sister and she did miss her no matter how hard she would want her back.

"I just can't believe she did this, to you and to her team… she doesn't deserve anything she gets…" He bit out harshly. Kai looked up for a moment but Ilyana gave him the look that said 'don't-worry-I'm-handling-it-just-fine'.

"I know what she did was wrong, but if she ever decides to come back I'll accept her into my arms…" Ilyana spoke softly. This was when Rei appeared not able to take it any longer.

"Welcome her?! _Welcome her?!_ Why the hell should you welcome her back after what she did to you?! She doesn't deserve you or anything about you! You would _welcome_ her back after putting you in the hospital?! How can you accept that?!" He raged at her, slamming his fist onto the seat. Kai immediately shut his laptop and Tyson grunted in his sleep. Ilyana only looked at him calmly.

"Rei you're taking this too far," Kai spoke out.

"No, I'm _not_ taking it _too_ far, because everything I say is true! Everything I say and do is true and you _know it_! The only reason she left is because you-"he pointed at Ilyana," DIDN'T LOVE HER ENOUGH!"

Ilyana instantly had tears in her eyes and she looked down at her lap, Kai glaring at Rei. Ilyana pushed a button that brought the wall that separated the back and the driver and said calmly," Can you please pull over? I'd like to walk."

"No Ilyana, you can't walk," Kai said hastily.

"I have to, I need… to sort things out on my own, okay?" She said.

The car pulled to a stop and she got out, Kai handing her, her crutches and she put them in the right position under her arms. She cast a look at Rei who looked slightly guilty but didn't take anything he said back. She then started at her own pace as the limo pulled away smoothly, but not before Kai came out with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra sniffed slightly as she hugged a black silk pillow to her chest, she didn't want to be here, period. She was locked up in her room, Greg went to sleep with Laurence and left her well enough alone, and as well he should. She only looked at the black beyblade that contained her new bit beast and silently wished that she could have her old one. She missed Lulanian and wanted her back, but nothing was going to bring her back from Voltaire's hands.

She rolled over on the bed and stood up, looking slightly digested at her appearance in the mirror. Her long black hair was flipping out in places where it should have lain flat. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her clothes were dirt smeared and smelled like sweat, not surprising as she wore the same clothes for the last few days.

She sighed and lay back down, thinking about her sister and the rest of the Blade Angels. She betrayed them and she regretted it, but she wanted to leave this hell hole also. Impossible it seemed to become.

She stood up and went to take a shower, and after a few minutes of letting the water cascade down her skin she heard the door opening to her room. She continued to take her shower, not bothering to hide the face that she was naked and in the bathroom. She heard someone rummage through her drawers and sit on the bed. After another few minutes she finished and grabbed a towel that was hanging up. She dried her hair and wrapped the towel about her body, finally emerging from the tiny bathroom.

When she stepped into the room she saw Greg, he was sitting on her bed and reading a book, it was her book. She got a little bit angry but made no comment and only went to the dresser, picked out her clothes and made her way to the bathroom again. But she stopped abruptly when Greg said her name.

"I've waited patiently Kyra, probably more patiently than many people would have," he spoke while still reading. She faced him, her hair still wet so it slapped her face.

"That's not my problem now is it?" she stated harshly.

"All I want to do is give you love and have it in return," he said as he laid her book down on the bed beside him. His red eyes met hers and she was forced to look away.

"Well you can't have my love, it's unconditional and to you, your love is conditional. I will _not_ love someone that can't respect me," she hissed out, making her way to the bathroom once more, her breath huffing slightly.

This was when the action occurred: she heard Greg stride over to her and felt his arms grab her wrists, whirling her around to face him. She looked up at him and saw his red eyes looking down at her sympathetically, his lips softening into a small smile. He kissed her lips softly and looked at her once more. He pulled her to his chest and encircled her waist with his hands.

"Kyra, my beautiful Kyra, I do love you unconditionally. When you hurt me those few days ago I came back, didn't I? I'm still here, trying to show you, the least you can do is let me show you how much I do love you. I love you Kyra and nothing is going to change that, let me show you," he murmured softly to her.

"I don't know if I can…" She spoke softly, looking away.

"Trust me, please," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her face up to his and he kissed her lips softly, her arms going up to go about his neck as he tilted his head for a better fit. He pulled her in earnest toward his body and her chest went up against his, and in their moment of embrace, she tangled her hands in his hair. His tongue licked at the entrance of her mouth and she let him in, letting their tongues dance happily with one another.

Then she pulled back, her head on his shoulder.

"I can't do it… Not yet, it's too soon…" she said softly.

"Well at least you showed me that you do trust me a little bit," he said to her in return. He smiled at her and hugged her closely.

"Greg… We have to beat the Blade Breakers."

"I'm aware, I cannot let my team lose to them," he said comfortingly.

"But one thing Greg…?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be the one to battle Rei."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilyana stepped into Kai's mansion about six in the afternoon and was greeted by Kenny. Kenny seemed distracted so she didn't pursue the matter, but only made her way to where the gym was. She knew that the Blade Breakers would be training for their match against the Destroyers and she had to know how they were doing. She stepped into the gym and there was Tyson and Max battling it out like idiots. She smiled to herself and sat on a nearby bench to watch. Kai and Rei were observing silently and Kenny just let Dizzy calculate the entire thing.

Finally Max's blade was tossed out of the dish and there was a lot of commotion going on then. Ilyana looked at her crutches and thought about the match. There was no way the Blade Breakers had a hope to win, not unless she got Kyra to help out. But that was an absolutely lost cause seeing as she didn't even know where she was. Not to mention she was firmly in the Destroyers grasp, with Greg and Voltaire by her side it was a hopeless cause.

"Hey," a voice rang in her ear. She broke out of her thoughts and looked at the person speaking. It was Kai. He left her whenever she was in the area where he lived, just to train and made her promise to be back before seven.

"Hey back to you," she replied with ease.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked casually.

"The upcoming match. Why?" She asked back.

"Just wondering, it must be really good because you barely noticed I was here."

"Yeah, it kind of was… Hey Kai?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you mind if I battle in the next match?"

"Yes I do mind and the answer is no."

"But Kai…!"

"No, I can't let you endanger yourself again, the answer will be no," he said calmly.

"Kai, listen to me, I'm the only one that has a hope of beating Greg, me, not you not Rei, but me. You have to let me battle," she pleaded.

"With what blade? Yours was smashed in the last battle remember?" He reminded her.

"You remember how my sister had Israfel? Well both of us were given two blades, one that was more reclusive, and the other was the strongest of all blades. I have Israfels opposite side, the Angel of Light. I can battle them and _win_ Kai and then I can have my sister back," She begged him. He looked at her cautiously.

"I don't think so."

"Kai, I'm not asking anymore, I'm telling you, it's the only way," she said.

"No, and that's my final answer," he spoke before getting up and walking away.

Ilyana wasn't giving up that easily, she looked at Rei and realized something. She could talk to Rei; he had more sense than Kai did at the current moment. She could trade spaces with Rei without Kai's knowing it, because Rei could tell the judges… Yes! It could work!

"Hey Rei! Can I speak to you for a moment?" She called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yuppers, well the next chapter should be up soon. Next week or so.

Cherri: YOU UPDATED!

Me: I KNOW! –dances-

Kai: Did you have to torture us anymore than you already have?

Me: Yep!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Okay, I'm glad that I finally was able to update, once again!

Rei: Can't you leave us in peace for one day?

Me: No. I cannot.

Lena: You torture these boys senselessly, why don't you give them a break?

Me: Because I'm awesome like that! –Lights shine on me-

Kai: No, because you're crazy like that.

Me: Shut up Kai. Have I ever said that Gene from A Separate Peace is amazingly hott and toned?

Kai: Did not need to know about your crazy movie fantasies.

Me: Then how come you told me the fantasy about you and Rei getting it on in a closet huh?

Kai: I DID NOT! –Girlish scream-

Rei: You did _what?!_

Me: He so fantasies about you on a regular basis. Yup, yup!

Rei: Kai you are so sick.

Kai: Now look at what you've done!

Me: I know, I'm just so awesome like that. Disclaimers please Lena.

Lena: Dark Mistress G does not own Beyblade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sat calmly in his house, Ilyana next to him and very tense it seemed. She had her newly cut hair tucked behind one ear and leaned against him for support. She was getting weaker every day, but it seemed like she wasn't giving up just yet, that her body was slowly dying. Rei had invited the White Tiger X team over and they were sitting around genially, talking and laughing. A new boy was within their group, supposedly taking Rei's old spot on the team.

He turned out to be Mariah's older cousin, half Japanese and half Chinese, meaning he was only part neko-jin. He had long pink hair, probably from Mariah's side of the family that fell to the middle of his back and just hung there elegantly. He was about Kai's height, six feet tops, and looked to weigh about 160lbs. He wasn't certain, but from the look about his arms he was pretty well defined in the muscle area as well. His golden eyes surveyed the room with humor, he seemed to be a funny guy overall.

"And then the boy said to her 'Come on baby,'" he laughed along with the rest of his team and the Blade Breakers.

Rei apparently didn't mind being replaced, he was probably satisfied with his spot on the team, which was a good thing, they couldn't have Rei quitting on them at a time like this, and not when the finals were so close. But Rei didn't seem to be fully aware of what was going on around him, he kept looking at Ilyana and she did at him. There seemed to be something going on between the two of them that Kai didn't want to know about, but would probably find out eventually.

"So tell me Rei, who's the new girl?" Mariah asked with a laugh. Rei only smiled and then looked away, anger in his eyes, but Mariah didn't get the hint. "I mean, the sex was good, but damn, I think my new boyfriend is better."

Rei didn't say a word and Kai could understand why. His life was being turned inside out, he probably really cared for Kyra and being betrayed possibly hurt him more than it should have.

Ilyana turned to Kai and placed her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and squeezing it gently. He looked at her and noticed she was pale she didn't put it out that she was worse, but the signs were all there. She whispered something in his ear, and he almost couldn't catch it.

"I want to be somewhere private with you, is that okay?" She asked with a small smile. Kai nodded and grabbed her crutches, handing them to her so she could walk. He offered many times to carry her, but she protested and was determined to use the crutches.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go with Ilyana to get some air, I'll be back later," He spoke harshly. Only around Ilyana would he let his true self be shown.

Once they were out in the mansion's garden, she sat on the bench and looked up at him. He was standing above her and looking down at her with a small smile and soft eyes. Damn, he really liked her. She sighed and lay back against the bench and Kai let his hands go to her face, caressing it. She looked at him with a faint smile and he bent down, holding her head still and kissing her lips.

She took a breath in and kissed him back, her hands going up to entangle in his hair and bring him closer to her. He was practically on top of her and she didn't seem like moving any time soon. He let his hands go around to her waist and hold her carefully he didn't want to hurt her because she was weak. He nibbled on her lower lip and licked the place where he nibbled before kissing her with more vigor than before. His tongue danced around in her mouth their breaths mixing and mingling before he pulled away gently. She moaned slightly and looked at his face, her blue eyes were tender and glazed, and he noticed a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Kai… I don't think I'm feeling too good," she gasped out. Before he knew what was happening, she fell forward into his arms, her eyes closed and motionless. Kai called out her name, but it was useless, she passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra looked at Greg with bright eyes as they battled with their blades. Israfel was her usual fierce self and Greg's blade was still aggressive as always. They continued to battle with Farsha and Laurence taking sides, Yuki only seeming to watch uninterestedly. She laughed when they finally both pulled their blades back and went to his side. His arm automatically went around her shoulders and pulls her close to his body.

"We're going to win this match for sure!" Farsha exclaimed and Kyra laughed, laying her head on Greg's shoulder.

"You got that right girlie!" She chanted back with a smile.

Greg smiled down at her and kissed her cheek she looked up at him and hugged him closely to her body. He hugged her back and then looked at Laurence as he was picking Yuki up and twirling her around, despite her protests. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, especially since Kyra was back to her usual self.

"Good job my team," A voice called out from the back of their training area. Kyra turned sharply at the voice and Voltaire joined them. She glared and inched closer to Greg while Farsha, Laurence and Yuki all took their places beside the two of them. "I'm sure you'll win the finals."

"You're right, we're going to win," Kyra said calmly.

"You better, I will not have you losing to the Blade Breakers."

"We won't lose, we assure you of that," Greg soothed. Voltaire cast a critical eye over Krya's clothing. She wore a bright pink tank top with a jean jacket that had the bottom button buttoned. Her jeans were very tight and hung over high heeled black boots.

"Hmmm," was all he said before turning around and walking out. Kyra sighed with relief and looked at her team that was now also breathing sighs of relief.

"We'll be fine," she assured the team. "Perfectly fine," she said again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was talking with Kyo, Mariah's cousin and his replacement, at the hospital. Kai dragged them all there when Ilyana passed out and he knew this was when his part of their plan was going to take place. Kyo seemed vaguely distracted from their conversation as a girl was there with what seemed to be a gaggle of girls. They were depressed because apparently one of their friends was admitted to the hospital a few hours ago.

The girl was very pretty, she had shoulder length dark brown hair with dark blue tips and blue bangs. She was about the same height of Ilyana and Kyra, around 5'3ft. She wore black camo jeans with a white tank top and was comforting one of her friends. She had bright green eyes that seemed to glow as she talked.

"Dude, what do you think of the girl with blue hair?" Kyo asked Rei. Rei's attention went straight to her again and smiled.

"She's good looking."

"No, she's more like hott you mean," he laughed and Rei only smiled. Kyo got up and went to talk with her a little bit and she smiled at him. After a few minutes he coaxed her and the gaggle of girls to come over to them and introduce themselves.

"Rei, this is Lena, the leader of her team Halo Girls," he said with a smile. Lena, the girl with blue hair, smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you," Rei said with a grin. "I've never seen your team around before, do you blade?"

"Definitely, haven't you heard of the space blade battles?" She asked with a frown.

"No, I haven't, enlighten me," he spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the space blade battles are bey blade battles that take place up in space and we're one of the teams that blade up there. But we're on vacation when one of our friends had an accident, but it's all okay. The tournament that's being held down here on Earth, the winners will be able to go up there and participate in our tournament as well. Also, the runner ups will have to go as well, combining their teams if you will," Lena explained. Rei looked stunned, so that was why the Destroyers are trying so hard.

Rei let Kyo ask Lena and her team questions and he got up and headed to Ilyana's room. Kai was sitting in a chair and holding her hand when Rei came in. Kai looked up abruptly and only frowned again before looking back at her.

"Kai, you don't mind if I have a few minutes alone with her, do you?" Rei asked.

"Not at all, but you do realize she's asleep right?"

"Yes I'm aware," he spoke once again. Kai shrugged and before he left, kissed Ilyana's hand and left, leaving Rei and Ilyana alone when the door closed.

Ilyana was immediately awake and looked at Rei with attentive eyes. Rei knew their ruse was a great act, but it would definitely make Kai mad when he found out. He extended his hand to Ilyana and helped her stand up from the bed.

"You ready for the first action to take place?" She asked.

"You know it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okies, it was short but I'm done!

Lena: I only had a small part!

Me: Oh quit it, you'll have a bigger one later.

Lena: Really?

Me: Yup. Hey Kai, I got a question. Why are you dressed up in a squirrel suit?

Kai: Because Rei hates squirrels. –laughs manically-

Me: Oh, real smart genius. –says sarcastically-

Kai: I KNOW!

Me: Tune in for the next chapter to see Kai's idiotic plan in action. Review, or flame, I don't care: )


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Okies, I'm updating very quickly nowadays aren't I?

Lena: Yuppers.

Me: So, where's Kai? I thought he was going to –A girlish scream is heard- I stand corrected. –rushes to see what happened-

Rei: -is lying on the floor, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth with fearful glances at a large pink flamingo (Kai)-

Me: Rei, are you okay?

Lena: Oh my god. I can't believe it, it worked!

Kai: -Voice is muffled from Flamingo suit- Well duh.

Me: Rei you do realize it's just Kai in a flamingo suit right?

Rei: R-Really?

Me: Yup, so why don't you just stand up and we'll talk about your phobia later okay?

Rei: KAI YOU JERK!

Kai: -laughing manically from the suit-

Rei: -Chases Kai around, trying to kill him-

Me: -Observes and looks at Lena- Disclaimer please?

Lena: Pleasure. Dark Mistress G does not own Beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the tournament and to Kai's very surprised astonishment, Rei hadn't shown up yet. Kai knew that Rei would be battling Kyra, Ilyana's twin, in the match today. It was about ten minutes to the time for them to start, all Kai could do was hope he would get here by the next to last match.

His mind then traveled from the tournament to Ilyana, who was just getting worse each day. They stabilized her recently but had to move her to a closed ward where no one could see her, not even himself. He wasn't surprised really, he knew that she needed to recover and once he beat this tournament, he was going to corner Kyra and the cure that Ilyana needed.

Apparently Ilyana contracted a sickness from her battle with her sister and there was only one cure around, but no one knew what it was except the person that inflicted the pain. He knew that Kyra and the rest of her new "team" knew what the cure was, but they weren't going to give it up easily.

"Okay team, now remember that I enhanced your blades with new attack rings and defense ones and make sure you don't call out your bit beast too soon, I don't know what might happen," Kenny instructed with Dizzy making more comments. Tyson was nodding, unusually awake and not hungry and focusing very hard. Max was looking very sick as he held his stomach, face green.

They heard noises outside of their congregation room and they moved out into the stadium. The stands were filling up quite nicely, people talking and getting excited for the final match. The Destroyers were already over on their side, sitting and talking comfortably with each other, not a care in the world. Kyra was seated upon Greg's lap and was smiling amiably. The place where the dish was, was flat all around, the dish wasn't even up yet. Probably because they wanted the environment in which they'd be blading as a surprise.

Kai leaned against the wall as Tyson and Max seated themselves on the bench and Kenny standing up with his laptop. DJ was getting up on the platform from which they would be performing and pulled his mic up to his mouth.

"Welcome all Bey Blading Fans to the final match of the Earthen Tournament! As a special surprise for our finalists, they will be combining teams for the Space Tournament held in a few weeks. Here representing the Space Tournament and their organization is the Halo Girls!" He chanted out. Applause rang out from the stands as girls stepped up to the podium. One of them had dark brown hair with blue tips. She took the microphone from DJ and spoke into it.

"I am Lena, leader of the Halo Girls and holder of the Space Trophy. We are glad to be here on earth for the short time that we are allowed to see this wonderful match about to take place. Both teams have worked very hard to get to this place in the tournament and both teams will be rewarded greatly. On behalf of the Space Tournament we want to give greetings to the Blade Breakers, and Destroyers. Thank-you," she said loudly and stepped down, handing the microphone back to DJ. DJ took the mic and they girls stepped down, settling on a third bench to watch the match.

"Thank-you Halo Girls for that great speech. Now let's get the first match underway! From the Blade Breakers is Max going up against Yuki from the Destroyers," DJ shouted out to the fans.

Yuki took her place up on the platform as Max stood opposite of her, both of their launchers at their sides with their blades. Soon the platform rose to reveal a forest like environment. Trees and hills were all over the place, miniature vines swung down from the trees to make it seem like a jungle. A swamp was in the middle of the dish and obviously used for both the water users.

"Are you ready? Three, Two, One, Let it RIP!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilyana steadied herself as she put on the electrical voice box on her throat looking like a choker necklace, her hair sweeping by it gently. Rei stood in the van with her and was attaching a few more wires to her. She had a hearing piece on her finger that way Rei could hear what was going to be said in the upcoming match. She put in the fake neko-jin fangs that Rei handed to her and she adjusted her lips to them. She also put in yellow contacts with neko-jin slits in them and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

She looked completely different than she normally did. She wore a black wig so that it made it look like her hair went down to her mid-back. She wore a Yin-Yang head band on her forehead and let her hair fall over it easily. She wore martial arts out fit, the black fitting her form perfectly. She put on a few earrings that would help Rei see what was going on in her upcoming match. She looked like his cousin in every way and form at that moment.

"Now remember, what is your name?" Rei quizzed her as he adjusted the voice box/choker.

"Colleen and I'm your little cousin from China taking your place due to a family emergency that occurred," she recited with a sigh. Rei nodded stiffly and looked at her with concern. "Don't worry it'll all be fine, I promise."

"I don't know…"

"Hey, I'm a pro at this remember?" she said soothingly. She sighed and hugged him, he hugged her back with a small smile, and it was like two siblings hugging one another. "I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah, that's the part that worries me. Now I have the voice changer activated, try speaking into it," he commanded.

"Why?" she asked, noticing that her voice was a little bit deeper than it normally was.

"Good, now please don't let on anything to Kai, you're supposed to be in a closed ward in the hospital. He'll be furious with us if he ever finds out," he reminded her. She nodded and stepped out of the van, leaving Rei behind as she went to the stadium.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilyana walked into the stadium and reported to the guards what had happened to Rei and that she was his replacement. They reluctantly let her through and she quickly found Kai, watching as Max stepped down from the platform. Max had lost, which was disheartening seeing as how Tyson and another person had to win to make the Destroyers loose.

"Who are you?" A brisk voice asked. She looked to her right and saw Kai standing there, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, hi, I'm Colleen and I'm Rei's replacement. He had a family emergency and couldn't make it," she repeated. Kai looked at her with his cold gaze and she remembered when she would have looked at him in the same fashion, but she wouldn't loose her focus going into the finals now.

"Whatever, you're after Tyson then, I just hope you're up to par with this team," Kai said harshly. She shivered at his iciness as he moved away from her and she watched as Tyson approached the platform, the dish changing its appearance into a suburban street. Laurence stepped up to battle next.

When Ilyana laid eyes upon her sister sitting upon Greg's lap, she knew her resolve was stronger than when she first walked in here. Her sister seemed happy, but not for long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra observed the match with cool as eyes as she lay against Greg's chest, her head next to his. She was watching as Laurence was losing to Tyson, but slowly winning back the power he normally had. Greg kissed her cheek and she looked at him with a smile. She turned her body to straddle his lap and she leaned in close to his face. His hands were on her thighs as she pushed her body up against his.

"I know we're going to win this Greg," she whispered seductively.

"I don't care if we loose, because I now have you," he commented back, nibbling on her ear lobe slightly. She sucked in a breath and gazed at him with her blue eyes.

"Well you better hold on tight because one of these days, I'm gonna take you for a ride," she said with a laugh and then turned back to her original position. Greg's arms went around her waist and squeezed her lightly as she squeaked in alarm.

Laurence eventually tied the match with Tyson, making Kyra grit her teeth in annoyance. If he won the match she wouldn't have to battle, making it really simple for her, but she was not going to loose. She looked for Rei, but only saw a girl stepping up to the platform that looked like him. Shocking to her because she wasn't aware of Rei having any family.

She went up to the platform after laying a kiss on Greg's lips and then looking at her opponent. Something about her seemed familiar, but she couldn't say what. The girl only lifted her blade and glared at Kyra, making Kyra do the same movement as she did. The girl's blade was white and silver with bright yellow etchings on it, making her curious about what bit beast it would behold. DJ declared that this blader was Colleen, a replacement for Rei and she glared. So Rei chickened out eh? Not going to help him in this match obviously.

After the call out for the match to begin, both girls launched their blades and watched grimly as both blades collided with a loud banging sound. Their blades landed on the dish, which turned out to be a mountain like environment. Israfel spun rapidly as the other girls went behind the large mountain, obviously hiding from the dark angel. Kyra looked up at the girl and saw her smirking down at her blade.

Soon Israfel charged after the blade, but to both Kyra and its astonishment, the blade was only an illusion. So where did the real blade go? Kyra glared and looked around frantically at the dish, and soon saw many of the same looking blades that she just ran through. She didn't panic but remained calm as she surveyed the scene and let Israfel shoot through another illusion, hitting the mountain in its efforts. After going through all of the illusions, they still hadn't found the real blade, but it was when Kyra looked at the tip of the mountain she saw the blade.

The light from the stadium reflected off of the real blade and made illusions that appeared to be real, but weren't really, a trick. A very smart trick it seemed to be. Israfel soon spun up to the mountain and battled it out on the small summit that was only a few inches wide. Both blades tottered dangerously as they battled one another, none of the blades relenting as they battled. Kyra was starting to get annoyed when she pushed with her mind at Israfel and it knocked the silver/white blade down the mountain. It flipped a few times as it fell, but it stood on its point perfectly when it hit the ground.

She looked at the other girl and saw her staring at her blade, seeming to concentrate very hard. Kyra then glared and once again, pushed at Israfel with her mind as the blade went down the mountain to attack the other blade. Noises in the stadium eluded her as she battled, only aware of what was going on in the dish. Then the girl opened her lips.

"Charlenanta!" she cried out and Kyras eyes widened in disbelief, there was only one blade with the bit beast Charlenanta, and that was Ilyana. She trashed Ilyana in their last match she shouldn't be able to stand much less battle.

Charlenanta soon came out of the blade in a blazing fury, the light angel appeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, I'm done.

Lena: Hopefully we'll get done with this stalling so we can move on right?

Me: Yeah, hopefully.

Kai: CAN ANYONE HELP ME?! –Is tied to a tree and struggling-

Me: Nope, you deserved it.

Rei: Definitely.

Me: Whelp, if anyone wants to see Charlenanta in the next chapter, stay tuned! Flame, review, I dun care! BUT GO FOR IT!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: I hate Thanksgiving with a passion. I swear if I have to put up with my Aunt from Tennessee again I think I'll puke. That bitch doesn't know what she's talking about and she had an AFFAIR, with another man, and her smallest child isn't even her husband… Damn, I'm bitching too much.

Lena: Ya think?

Me: Shut up. Now where are Rei and Kai?

Lena: Good question.

Me: REEEEEIIIII! KAAAAAIIIIII! –Looks around waiting for them to appear- Hmmm… oh well. Hilary do the disclaimer.

Hilary: WHY ME?!

Me: Because I can't find Rei or Kai. Now do it.

Hilary: Dark Mistress G doesn't own Beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra looked at Charlenanta with round eyes as the angel stood out over Ilyana's white blade. She had long blond hair that fell down to the middle of her back, flowing elegantly behind her. Bright silver eyes gazed down at Kyra with an unnerving intensity. She wore a long white skirt that billowed around her legs and a long sleeved white shirt that hung loosely on her body. She held a white spear in her right hand, the end glinting silver brilliantly. She had a golden bow on her back with silver arrows protruding out from their casing. White feathery wings fluttered effortlessly out of her back and helped her sustain her height.

"Charlenanta…" Kyra whispered in awe. Ilyana's eyes took the same silvery stare as Charlenanta that not even contacts could hide.

"Kyra, you did terrible things," The light angel spoke, her voice melodic and beautiful. Everyone in the stadium was just as awestruck as Kyra, but then Kyra realized that it was Ilyana speaking and not Charlenanta. Charlenanta was speaking through Ilyana.

"Do I care?" She asked the angel, her eyes blazing with fury. Israfel spun angrily at the sight of her rival, but Kyra didn't let her out just yet.

"You should, the time of justice is upon you. You cannot change what you have done to the past and what you have done to people. You should care because you will not get away with it so easily," she stated.

"I don't give a damn," Kyra spat out as she called upon Israfel to come out. Israfel sprang out in her usual glory and glared at her rival as the dragon she held by the chain didn't struggle at all, only looking at the angel angrily.

The two blade below clashed violently as Israfel drew a sword in her other hand, attacking with it as Charlenanta blocked with her spear. The Dragon clawed at the other angel's white skirt, making tears appear as both angels fought. Israfel and Charlenanta's blades ran against each other, creating a loud crashing sound that resonated throughout the stadium. Israfel then moved herself slightly and pushed under Charlenanta, causing the white blade to fly through the air and land ungracefully on the ground. The bit beasts above were looking at each other as their blades spun by themselves.

"Israfel, dearest sister, must we fight?" Charlenanta spoke once again through Ilyana.

"We must because I despise you," Israfel said through Kyra.

Both bit beasts flew higher up into the air and continued to clash their weapons ferociously, Israfel's thin blade scratching into Charlenanta's thin spear. Both of them refusing to withdraw and both of them fighting what appeared to be to the death. The blades below were taking a beating with each other as each hit continuously, and each time they were made to go to the opposite sides of the dish thanks to the force of their battle. They dodged in and out of the small trees and hit each other once again, pulling back to go right back at it again.

Their match didn't seem to end, neither side giving up or showing any way of exhaustion. Their bit beasts wings flapped, blades clashing, teeth bearing, and their eyes showing no fear. This was a match that seemed to never end and all the people in the stadium were on their seats edge. The sisters couldn't stop as they attacked each other. Finally, Kyra pulled her blade back slightly as the dragon above struggled against his chain and Israfel holding him at bay easily.

"This ends now," Israfel said, Kyra speaking her words.

"Holy Ending Light!" Ilyana cried out desperately.

"Black Blood Revenge Darkness!" Kyra yelled.

Both angels glared as their bodies glowed Israfel's black while Charlenanta's was white. Israfel let go of her Dragon, the small beast glowing a red light as Charlenanta drew her bow and took an arrow and shot it at the dragon. Then as the two collided, Israfel and Charlenanta went to attack each other, both of their blades slashing at the same time.

A loud sound echoed through the air, dust flying up and both lights twirling around each other now. The light went through the ceiling of the stadium, blasting it apart and making pieces fall into the stadium. Both girls were thrown backwards, Greg catching Kyra while Kai caught Ilyana, causing both pairs to slam into the wall. The wall crumbled around their heads as the light began to fade and dust cleared. Then they saw the outcome of the match.

"Blade Breakers win!" DJ called out. Kyra faintly looked up to see her blade had come to a rest and Ilyana's barely spinning. Then, right before her very eyes, her blade split into a thousand pieces and exploded. A bright light emitted from her blade and shot out into the sky, Israfel had gone and she was left with nothing but torn pieces.

Devastated by the blow her breathing got shorter and shorter until she passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was furious with Ilyana for betraying his trust and for battling it out with her sister, but he was proud of her. She was unconscious in his arms, the weight of the battle probably too much on her body at the moment. He laid her on the bench with the rest of his team, Hilary and Kenny fretting over her like a mother hen as he went to retrieve her blade. It had cuts on it that was irreparable and as soon as he touched it, a light that matched her sister's bit beast, came out of Charlenanta's blade. It went through the ceiling's opening and disappeared, Charlenanta left also.

Kai enclosed his fist over the blade and put it next to Ilyana's side as she slept his determination all that more focused. He went to the edge of the dish were he was supposed to stand and looked at Greg. He had placed Kyra on the bench as well, her head in Farsha's lap. This was so like their team to copy the Blade Breakers. Kai gripped at Dranzer and glared at his opponent who only glared back.

"I will win this," Greg said.

"Not on your life," Kai responded.

"Bladers, are you ready? Three, two one, let it rip!" DJ called out as they both launched at the same time.

The dish this time resembled a normal yellow dish, so there was no room for any of them to hide. They each went to opposing sides of the dish, both blades whirring viciously. Kai then pushed at his mind to Dranzer and she darted forward, thrashing at the other black and red blade. The other blade attacked back, not relenting in the least as they flew at each other. A screeching sound was heard as metal clashed and as plastic rubbed against each other, neither blader relenting.

Dranzer then leaped up into the air and landed gracefully on the black blade as it then tilted its side and made the other's blade loose control. Dranzer hopped off easily as the other's blade hit the other side of the dish. The other blade didn't have a chance to steady itself before Dranzer came back and attacking. Now Greg's blade was on the defensive, and not getting much opportunity to attack back. Kai wanted this to end now; he didn't want to draw this out like Ilyana and Kyra's match.

"Dranzer!" He called out, but it wasn't only his voice that he heard, but Greg's as well. His eyes widened at the others call and frantically thought that he couldn't have the same bit beast, could he?

Dranzer came out in her usual flaming glory, flames spurning all around her as her bright flame wings flapped. Her large head and body on fire as well, her yellow beak clacking together violently. Her tail was fanning out behind her, the yellow orange parts reflecting off in the light. Red eyes looked at the other light as another phoenix popped out.

This phoenix was black and white its flames were white and black as well as it popped out. Then Kai caught the sight of its breathtaking beauty as it cawed piously. Its large body moved elegantly, its wings moving as it should and its tail going up and down as it hovered above its spot. It looked at Kai with one white eye and one black eye, his head black but with white markings. It looked exactly like his Dranzer.

"Meet Black Dranzer intensified," Greg stated with malicious tones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I know it's short, but I can't give everything out!

Lena: Uh-huh.

Kai: Dude, HE HAS MY DRANZER!

Me: Yes, I know.

Rei: I wasn't even in it at all.

Me: I realize this too.

Rei: Kai and Greg stole it all.

Me: I'm aware.

Rei: Ilyana and Kyra also got all the attention.

Me: SHUT UP WILL YOU?!

Rei: -Cowering-

Me: Jesus. Anyways, I'm finished with this chapter. If you like it or not, I don't care! Flame or Review, do something.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Okies, the battle has started and we are all so excited! –Says sarcastically-

Rei: Am I gonna have a part in this one?

Me: I dunno have you been behaving?

Rei: I HAVE!

Me: Has he Kai?

Kai: -Sobbing uncontrollably in the corner- HE TOCUHED ME IN PLACES!

Me: -Gaspeh! - REI! How could you?!

Rei: I DID NOT!

Me: Your punishment is the disclaimer, now do it.

Rei: -Sighs- Dark MistressG does not own BeyBlade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stared in complete awe as the new Dranzer was in front of him. It was his old Black Dranzer, just more powerful and newer looking. His own Dranzer cawed out at her opponent and charged at him fiercely. Black Dranzer blocked the attack effortlessly and banged into Dranzer harshly. Both of the phoenixes above were clawing and snapping at each other, twirling about the other one in an attempt to get a weak point. It was complete madness, and Kai didn't want it to stop.

Greg only smirked as his eyes took the form of his Dranzer's eyes and laughed at them. Black Dranzer scraped at Dranzer with its claws and hit her in the full force of her face. Kai heard Dranzer scream out in his mind and in reality and he closed his eyes with the pain of it. It was too loud as Dranzer was blinded by the claws. Dranzer failed about helplessly, not able to see as Black Dranzer attacked again, his beak at the others throat. Dranzer cried out and kicked at the other with its feet, her wings flapping aimlessly.

Both Dranzers withdrew from each other and cawed out with a musical cry. They launched themselves at each other and Kai's Dranzer sent its tail at the others neck, making it lodge in there firmly. Black Dranzer screamed with pain as Dranzer yanked it out, flames coming with it. Black Dranzer then clicked its beak angrily and started to launch an attack at Dranzers body, not relenting. Dranzer used her wings to beat him off, using the air around them to make Black Dranzer loose control of its balance in the air.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!" Kai called out.

"Black Dranzer Darkness Flames!" Greg called out at the same time.

Both Dranzers flames went immense and surrounded them, Dranzer with red and gold and Black Dranzer with black and silver. Black Dranzers wings flapped quickly while Dranzer's tail whipped back and forth angrily. They then went attacking each other viciously and a loud boom was heard. Kai was thrown backwards along with Greg, both of them with their arms up to help stop the blow. A cloud of dust went up as they were thrown back, and then when the dust cleared, the winner was….

"Kai Hiwatari from the Blade Breakers is our winner!!" DJ called out. Kai looked up and saw that his blade was perched on the edge of the dish, barely spinning while Black Dranzer was thrown out completely.

Kai breathed in a sigh of relief and got up off the floor, walking to where Ilyana was lying. Her eyes were opened and she was looking at him with a tenderness that was highly unusual for her. She was still pale and weak looking, but she opened her arms to him and he went to her, letting a cry of remorse escape his lips. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her neck and cheeks before pulling away.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to compete?" He demanded angrily, his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, but the only way you could have won was with me…" She said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Ilyana, don't cry, come on, where's my tough girl that I know and love?" he said, breaking down. It was hard not to when she gave him that look and had tears in her eyes, he was a complete softie with her now.

"I'm just glad that we won, but Kai, we can't leave the Destroyers…" She said to him, blinking tears out of her eyes. At Kai's questioning gaze she said. "Voltaire will kill them, he'll destroy them completely. My sister will be lost and… and…. I'll never see her again. You have to do something!"

"There's nothing I can do… she chose her fate Ilyana," He said softly.

"That's not good enough," Another voice came from behind them.

"Rei…" Ilyana spoke softly.

"I will save them, even if Kai won't do anything," he said with a glare at Kai. Kai stood up from kneeling with Ilyana and looked Rei in the eyes. Yellow eyes clashed with mahogany as they stared each other down.

"You will _not_ go," Kai said.

"And you can't stop me," Rei replied. He turned and walked out of the stadium, Ilyana and Kai looking at his back slightly confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra awoke in Greg's arms, he was carrying her to their hotel room and apparently, he was somber. She looked up at him and noticed he looked furious, and she decided not to say anything about that, but still let him know she was awake.

"Greg…" she whispered. He looked down at her and a small smile broke his features as he kissed her cheek gently. "Did… you win?"

"No, I didn't. I lost," he replied with a sorrow filled face. Kyra's heart went out to him and to her teammates, especially herself. They wouldn't escape Voltaire's wrath so easily, they'd experience it every day for the rest of their lives…

"Greg, what are we gonna do?" She asked fearfully.

"Run, that's what we're gonna do, we're running away. I have Yuki, Farsha and Laurence packing their bags, we're gonna pack ours and run. I will not stand for you to be hurt, not when… not when…" he closed his eyes as they arrived at their door. He set her down and she shakily opened the door to their room.

When they entered their room, Kyra immediately grabbed two small suitcases and laid them on the bed. Grabbing any clothing in sight as Greg grabbed things like money and guns, possibly to protect them. She was bending down to get a pair of pants when she felt Greg's hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him questioningly and he smiled slightly.

"Kyra, I'm sorry I lost, I shouldn't have… then we wouldn't have to run…" he said sadly. She smiled and got up, hugging him.

"It's not your fault, we should hurry up and get out of here before Voltaire knows what's going on, okay?" She said with enthusiasm that she didn't feel.

About another five minutes later they finished and met Farsha, Yuki, and Laurence at the lobby entrance. They all had backpacks and guns at their sides in holsters, apparently having the same idea for protection that Greg had. Kyra had received her own 35. Magnum from Greg and had it on her side as well, but wasn't planning on using it any time soon. They all agreed to go ahead and grab some train tickets and leave, but it would be hard to get on the train with guns.

Soon they were making their way to the train station and on their way they saw a lot of press, but at the looks from Laurence and Greg, they diverted them. Once at the train station, Kyra was buying their tickets when a sound was heard behind her. She turned around abruptly and found a gun in her face, it was cocked and ready to shoot. The person holding the gun was Voltaire.

"You run, I shoot, and I'm a very good shot at this range," he sneered at her. She gulped and her hand instinctively went to her gun, but he flicked a gaze at her hand and frowned. "Do it and I will shoot."

A loud shot was heard through the station and she thought he already fired, but she was still alive wasn't she? Her eyes were closed when the shot went off and when she opened them she saw Rei Kon standing there with Greg and Laurence. She felt a great amount of relief for all of them, and slumped to the ground, afraid for her life.

"Come on, we've got to go," Rei said, walking toward her and offering her a hand. She took it and he helped her up, guiding her towards the exit. "Don't worry about the train, I got Kai's plane ready with Ilyana and everyone else on it."

"You convinced Kai to let us use his plane?"

"No, Ilyana did, now hurry, we have a limo out in the front." He said. Police sirens were sounding off in the distance as the entire Destroyer team and Rei piled into the limo. He instructed the driver where to go and they took off. Kyra breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Rei. He was her savior and she would be forever grateful to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm done with this chappie! Now Rei, onto that thing that you did to Kai.

Rei: -Girlish scream- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Me: Yesh you did!

Kai: -Sobbing and rocking back and forth in fetal position, laughing at Rei when Dark MistressG's back was turned- HE TOUCHED ME!

Me: I know, you poor baby. –Cradles him to her chest- Rei you are bad! TAKE HIM AWAY GIRLS! –Lena and Cherri drag Rei off as he screams-


End file.
